Mansión Shihōin
by Pitufifavi
Summary: En España se está realizando el campeonato mundial de Sonwboarding, Soi Fong y Rangiku se hospedan con la familia mas importante del mundo en Francia para mantener un entrenamiento por parte de la familia Shihōin, mejor dicho de la sucesora, durante 4 meses como les irá?. Yoruichi&Soi Fong
1. El recorrido

Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

* * *

Muy bien, entonces estaremos en esta semana por allá.. ok.. gracias… adiós- Colgaba la llamada una mujer pelirroja- Bien ahora solo resta ir a dar las noticias- comentaba para sí misma con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por las calles de Colorado, Estados Unidos, hasta llegar a la entrada de una enorme casa- Ya llegue- Grito al pasar por las puertas siendo recibida por un estruendo proveniente de la cocina.

Se encamino al lugar donde escucho el ruido- Pero que desastres has hecho- Había dejado a su amiga tan solo unos minutos en la casa y esta ya tenía la cocina patas para arriba, se podía ver harina por

todo el mesón, las baldosas y hasta en el techo, - como pudo ensuciar el techo?- pensaba la pelirroja.

Rangiku- Se sorprendió al verse descubierta de aquella forma por su amiga, minutos atrás cuando la pelirroja salió encontró un artículo, había leído en internet como hacer una torta de forma sencilla y rápida así que lo quiso intentar, pero termino en un desastre, como se podía notar a simple vista con solo ver el estado en el que todo se encontraba.

Soi se puede saber porque estás tú y toda la concina hecha un desastre?- Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de la Peli Azul que en efecto se encontraba llena de harina, mantequilla y huevo.

Bu..Bueno es que quería un dulce y pues no encontré a Hisagi así que quise intentar hacerlo yo con una receta que había leído en internet- Suspiro, siempre que Rangiku le preguntaba algo terminaba contándole toda la verdad, no por nada era la persona que conocía todo de ella además de ser su mejor amiga era, sin duda, como su hermana mayor.

Enserio eres un desastre, un lindo y pequeño desastre- Sonrió ante el puchero que coloco la muchacha frente suyo- Vamos ve a bañarte, le diré a Hisagi y a Kira que limpien todo y te preparen una torta de chocolate, tengo que contarte algo que de seguro te cambia lo amargada- decía la Pelirroja mientras arrastraba a la ojigris fuera del lugar del crimen donde había sido víctima toda la cocina.

Oye no soy amargada- Comento la joven mientras seguía siendo arrastrada desde la espalda por la voluptuosa mujer.

Si si, rápido ve y dúchate.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya la cocina se encontraba espléndidamente limpia, como si el huracán Fong no hubiese pasado por allí, pues Hisagi y Kira ya se habían acostumbrada a que la jefa hiciera esos desastre en un intento por demostrarle a la Pelirroja que sabía cocinar cosa que nunca terminaba bien.

Bien Hisagi ya terminamos, que crees que quiera la Señorita Soi Fong?- Pregunto el chico rubio al muchacho que se encontraba junto a él, mientras colocaba una pose pensativa.

Kira déjale esto al mejor cocinero de la mansión Fong- Dijo el peli negro con pose de súper héroe sacando el pecho a modo de total confianza - La Señorita estará satisfecha- Decía mientras reía a carcajada.

Pareces un villano- Comento con una gota en la cabeza al puro estilo anime.

Terminaron haciendo la torta que minutos atrás Soi Fong fracaso en hacer, Estaba compuesta por dos pisos rellenos de chocolate, una cobertura de chocolate y adornado con rayado de cacao y oreo a simple vista se veía jugosa justo como le gustaba a la jefa de la casa.

Kira se apresuró en llevar dos porciones y tasas con su tetera en una charola a la sala donde seguramente se encontraban las mujeres- Permiso- Hablo tras la puerta de el gran salón esperando la respuesta que no se hizo esperar- _Pasa_ \- Escucho, por lo que entro a la habitación, se dispuso a servir las dos tasas con el té y dejar las porciones de chocolate frente a las personas que se encontraban allí sentadas.

Gracias Kira- Sonrió Soi Fong al muchacho de manera amable.

D..De nad.. quiero dec.. decir… a la orden Señorita- Realizo una inclinación a modo de despedida y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar con la cara posada en el suelo pues si Matsumoto le veía el sonrojo, que seguramente cargaba, le fastidiaría por mucho tiempo, aunque no podían culparlo la Señorita era una persona atractiva, bueno a quien engañaba estaba buena, Su piel blanca, facciones delicadas que contrastaban con su cabello azul oscuro y un cuerpo de infarto, pues aunque no fuera toda curvas se podía notar lo atlético y suave de su piel además de su busto y glúteos que eran disfrutables a la vista sin ser exagerados, todo eso ponía en duda el que fuera una humana común y corriente.

Enserio no entiendo como no te has conseguido una pareja estable- Hablaba Rangiku al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té para seguir con su trozo de torta- Si quisieras podrías tener un sequito tras de ti.

No me fastidies que estoy tranquila comiendo mi torta- Hablo mientras le daba un bocado al dulce con el que llevaba desde hace rato fantaseando, ya tenía como experiencia que cuando su amiga empezaba a hablar sobre ese tema terminaban discutiendo de sus antiguas parejas y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Solo digo, es que todas las personas caen redonditas a tus pies con solo sonreírles o mirarlas, podrías usar esos poderes para encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu vida- Decidió dejar el tema hasta allí pues la mirada que le regalo Soi Fong no era muy agradable- bueno como sea quita esa cara- Lo que iba a decir seguro alegraría a la Peli Azul- Sabes que dentro de unos meses se va a celebrar el Campeonato Mundial de Snowboarding no?- Coloco una sonrisa y continuo al ver el movimiento que hizo la otra chica incitándola a que prosiguiera- Estas en las clasificaciones!.

Que?!, Enserio?- Dejó de degustar el dulce que estaba comiendo pues la noticia que le había compartido su amiga era digna de colocar su mayor atención, emocionada no era la palabra correcta para lo que sentía en esos momentos, estaba segura que podría brincar por toda la casa mientras gritaba de la alegría, pero eso quedaba descartado pues su amiga seguramente la grabaría y usaría ese video para fastidiarla así que solo atino a abrazarla mientras se le aguaban los ojos, este había sido su sueño desde que su padre murió, desde que ella empezó a practicar este deporte, por fin se iba a quitar esa espina que residía en su corazón.

Vamos no llores, quiero ver esas lágrimas de alegría cuando estemos sosteniendo el trofeo de primer lugar, si?- Los medios de comunicaciones conocían a Soi Fong como una persona decidida que siempre obtenía todo lo que quería pues a su corta edad era merecedora de más de 20 trofeos y medallas en las competencias de Snowboarding, además de tener bajo su nombre las campañas de donaciones más grandes de latino américa sin contar el hecho de que era una persona con un físico atrayente, dando todo esto como resultado el ser la soltera más deseada, pero nadie la conocía más que por los títulos que ostentaba, nadie conocía los defectos de la joven Fong excepto ella y otro joven, amigo igualmente.

Se separaron de apoco mientras Rangiku limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se escaparon de los ojos de su amiga- Hoy mismo empacaremos todo lo necesario pues esta semana tenemos que estar llegando a Francia- La sonrisa de la pelirroja expresaba emoción cosa que contagio a la Peli Azul.

Pues tenemos que arreglar todo para nuestra partida.

Le diré a Omaeda que queda a cargo de todo mientras estamos por fuera- Comento en voz alta la Peli roja.

Qué?!, estás loca?, no es como si al cumplir mi sueño quiera dejar de vivir, ese vago no va a quedar a cargo de nada, llamare a Toshiro- Dijo la Ojigris mientras marcaba un numero en su celular.

Jajaja Enserio eres fácil de molestar- Omaeda era un amigo de la familia Fong pero era un vago con las cuatro letras de la palabra por lo que era entendible que la peli azul no lo dejara a cargo ni porque su vida dependiera de ello.

Cállate- Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó a la persona con la quería comunicarse- Como estas Toshiro?, Estas Ocupado?.

Todo Bien, tranquila dime- Hablo el muchacho en la otra línea con total calma.

Pues bien necesito un favor- continúo al no escuchar negativa- Es para que te quedes a cargo un tiempo del negocio y que cuides la casa por favor- Esperó a que le respondiera.

Se escuchó un suspiro tras la línea- Sabes que no te puedo decir que no, cuando quieres que este por allá?.

Sonrió- Tranquilo Hinamori estará aquí para ayudarte- Sabía que al muchacho le atraía de sobremanera su mucama por lo que no quiso perder la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco.

Qu..Que?- Se escuchó como chasqueo la lengua y tras un minuto hablo- Ves lo que te buscas por vivir con Matsumoto?, te vuelves igual que ella.

Jajaja ven dentro de esta semana cuando quieras y gracias Toshiro- Se escuchó un bufido por el móvil un como sea y luego colgó la llamada, las personas a las cual consideraba amigos eran muy pocas, pero con las que podía comportarse de manera relajada eran Rangiku Matsumoto y Toshiro Hitsugaya, crecieron y jugaron con ella desde que era muy pequeña así que se ganaron su total confianza.

Soi Fong salió del gran salón con destino a su habitación buscando a su mejor amiga, para su sorpresa, en realidad no, estaba empacando aunque no solo lo necesario - Rangiku vamos a estar por fuera un tiempo, no toda la vida- reprocho la muchacha a la peli roja pues estaba segura que si el armario no fuera una habitación se lo llevaría con ella.

No porque vayas a estar por fuera un tiempo quiere decir que no te vas a ver decente- Decía la Mujer mientras seguía lanzando ropa hacia las maletas que se encontraban regados por la habitación- Aunque claro con cualquier cosa seguro rompes corazones.

Soi solo atino a sonrojarse y dejar pasar el comentario, después de unos minutos suspiro pues sabía que no ganaría esta discusión, su amiga era muy terca cuando se trataba de ropa, no le quedo de otra que acompañarla porque como todos conocen aquel dicho si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele y así estuvieron unas horas en el cuarto de la Peli Azul escogiendo lo que se llevarían, después pasaron a la habitación de Rangiku para seguir con la labor de empacar, todo esto les llevo completamente el día.

El sol daba comienzo a un nuevo amanecer y en la Mansión Fong se escuchaba el sonido del timbre dando llegada a un invitado.

Hisagi se apresuró a salir de la cocina para abrir la puerta cuando diviso a Momo Hinamori que se encontraba a punto de hacer lo mismo por lo que detuvo sus pasos y se devolvió para terminar de preparar el desayuno de ese día.

Momo abrió la puerta principal para dar a conocer a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado- Buenos días- se sorprendió al ver al muchacho peli blanco- Shiro Chan- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Buenos días Hinamori, se encuentra Soi Fong?- Aunque no le gustara que la Peli Azul y Matsumoto lo anduvieran diciendo a todo pulmón el si estaba atraído por la chica frente suyo, está bien estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Buenos días Toshiro que haces tan temprano por aquí?- Preguntaba una media adormilada Soi Fong que llegaba a la entrada después de haber escuchado las voces, se había quedado toda la noche y una pequeña parte de la mañana arreglando las maletas con Rangiku por lo que se acostó tarde así que estaba despertando un poco pasada la hora.

Como que, que hago por aquí?, obvio que vengo a instalarme en tu casa desde hoy, mientras más rápido sea mejor para mí ade..- Fue interrumpido por unos pechos que lo asfixiaban, intento zafarse sin éxito alguno llevándolo rápidamente a perder el preciado oxígeno.

Neee Shiro Chan como has estado?, veo que más grande y guapo- Rangiku estaba abrazando, o mejor dicho asesinando al Peli Blanco mientras hablaba de lo guapo, alto, musculoso, malhumorado, joven y otras cosas sin sentido que él estaba.

Rangiku lo vas a matar- La Ojigris ya había sido testigo de primera mano de los abrazos de su amiga así que sabía lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser.

Señorita Rangiku se está poniendo azul- Apunto alarmada Hinamori al ver al muchacho cambiar de colores.

Pero Momo no ves qu- Fue interrumpida por un sonido que provenía de su móvil, cosa que ayudo a que liberara de la prisión en la que tenía al pobre chico para poder contestar- Aló Buenos días… si..

Creo que deberías llevarlo a su habitación para que descanse- Daba instrucciones la Fong a la mucama para que dejaran descansar a el muchacho el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente- Hisagi ven acá- Grito en dirección a la cocina.

Buenos días Señorita- Saludo cortésmente el moreno al llegar donde se encontraban.

Buenos días Hisagi, por favor llévate a Toshiro a su habitación y déjenlo descansar- Suspiro- larga historia- Dijo rápidamente al ver la cara que había puesta su cocinero principal.

Muchas gracias estaremos allá lo más pronto posible- Colgó y Sonrió en dirección a la muchacha que se encontraba con ella- Nos vamos ahora mismo a Francia.

Cómo?, pero si no has hecho reservación en ningún hotel, además pensé que sería en el transcurso de la semana, no al otro día después de que me das la noticia- Claro que estaba feliz por lo que estaba por venir pero la habían criado para que tuviera las cosas generalmente bajo control y el hecho de que todo fuera tan rápido la perturbaba un poco.

Vamos no seas tan agua fiesta, todo está listo, el vuelo sale hoy en la tarde, nos da tiempo para desayunar, llevar el equipaje al aeropuerto y estar mañana en unas aguas termales- Se encamino a la cocina, mientras soñaba en vos alta con su alojamiento en Francia.

Oye Rangiku y el Hotel?- Aunque confiaba en su amiga eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pues ayer mismo le habían dado la noticia y todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que iba a poder estar en esa competencia tan importante.

Hotel?, Ja- Se dio la vuelta para encarar a la Peli Azul- No nos quedaremos en ningún hotel pues me las arregle para que nos invitaran a quedarnos en la Mansión Shihōin- Le guiño el ojo y siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina.

Soi Fong y Matsumoto se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor y platicando cuando de pronto la Peli Azul recordó que tenía una duda- Oye Rangiku y como conseguiste para que nos dieran alojamiento en la mansión Shihōin?- Dijo viendo a su amiga.

Pues ellos solo están interesados en ti- Respondió de manera tranquila para después seguir con su desayuno.

En mí?- Le daba una pisca de curiosidad aquello, pues como sabia los Shihōin eran conocidos en todas parte del mundo por su riqueza y poder así que era extraño que una familia tan poderosa estuviera interesada en ella- como así?- quería continuar la charla y saber los detalles.

Pues ellos me enviaron una carta diciendo que les interesaba el ser tus patrocinadores y que querían de primera mano observar el cómo eras o algo así y que te daban la bienvenida a sus aposentos para que pasaras los cuatro meses antes de la competencia allá- Continuo después de beber un poco del vino- También me enviaron dos boletos de avión sin fecha- coloco pose pensativa- Todo eso fue tan solo ayer, de verdad están locos por ti- Sonrió y miro a su amiga- Enserio tienes a todos a tus pies.

Rangiku!- Se sonrojo por el comentario de la peliroja- Déjate de tonterías y ve la hora- Dijo mientras señalaba el gran reloj que se encontraba en una esquina del comedor- Tenemos que apurarnos a salir.

Está bien no te alteres- Se levantó de la mesa con los platos ya vacíos y se dispuso a llevarlos a la cocina para poder lavarlos- Ve y arregla todo que ya salimos- Le dijo a la Ojigris mientras salía de la habitación en donde momentos atrás estaban desayunando.

Si- Respondió Soi Fong mientras se disponía a buscar a Hisagi o en su caso a Kira para que la ayudaran a bajar el equipaje hasta el automóvil, para su suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho pues los dos muchachos se encontraban charlando cerca del comedor.

Como esta Señorita Fong?- Dijeron al unísono los chicos al ver a la dueña de casa.

Bien gracias, necesito que me ayuden para bajar las maletas de las habitaciones, si somos tres de seguro terminamos mucho más rápido.

Como cree- Dijo Hisagi- nosotros lo haremos.

Usted relájese para su viaje- Continuo de forma simultánea Kira.

Gracias chicos- Sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de los muchachos- entonces iré a buscar a Toshiro para ultimar unas cosas, los veo en la salida- Dicho eso salió rumbo a la habitación donde se alojaba el Peli blanco.

Esa mujer es tan linda- Comento como colegiala enamorada Hisagi para después recibir un golpe a su costado- Auch.

No hables así de la Señorita- Regaño Kira, aunque estaba completamente de acuerdo con su compañero- Vamos terminemos rápido para poder despedirnos- Así se encaminaron a las habitaciones donde estaban los equipajes para llevarlos después al carro como ya se les había dicho.

Se escuchó el golpeteo de una puerta- Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la Fong- _Pasa_ \- Y así lo hizo después de haber recibido la afirmativa a su pregunta- Bien ya nos vamos vengo a despedirme y darte unas pautas- Continuo mientras enumeraba con sus dedos- uno, Rangiku es una mala influencia y tiene sake escondido por allí no dejes que Hisagi ni Kira los encuentren- Alzo el siguiente dedo- dos, recuerda que Hinamori tiene trabajo que hacer, no la estés acosando constantemente- Siguió antes que el peli blanco tomara la palabra- tres y ultimo, no olvides que esta también es tu casa siéntete como en ella.

Toshiro suspiro obviando olímpicamente la segunda pauta- Así lo hare Soi- se acercó y abrazo a su amiga de la infancia acto que ella correspondió- Espero que cuando regreses tengas ese trofeo en tus manos- le dijo deseándole con todo el corazón éxito, se separó de ella- Regresa en una sola pieza- sonrió transmitiéndole confianza.

Gracias- De igual forma mostro sus blancos dientes- Rangiku estará conmigo así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse- añadió mientras salía de la habitación del muchacho.

Mejor ten más cuidado con ella- Grito para que su amiga la escuchara pues esta ya se había ido por el pasillo cuando de repente entro una alegre Matsumoto.

Shiro Chan chao- intento abrazar al chico pero este rápidamente esquivo la trampa asfixiante, no caería dos veces en el mismo día- Oye no seas malo- Protesto al ver que el Peli blanco no la quería abrazar.

Casi me matas hace un rato, no soy masoquista- Argumento el muchacho a las protesta de su amiga, después de unos minutos escapando de los brazos de la pelirroja y que los dos terminaran agotados- recuerda cuidar a Soi Fong- hablo Hitsugaya ya más tranquilo.

Eso no me lo tienes que decir Shiro Chan, yo la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario- Sonrió tiernamente.

Toshiro alejo su vista de la mujer frente suyo y un pequeño sonrojo adorno su blanco rostro- y tú también cuídate mucho- termino diciendo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible.

Awww mi Shiro Chan ahora si te doy tu abrazo- El peli blanco estaba listo para seguir escapando cuando se escuchó fuera de la casa un claxon- Ups creo que me tarde más de lo permitido- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa- Chao Shiro Chan cuida de todo y todos recuerda no sobrepasarte con Hinamori- Se escuchó tras la puerta pues ya Rangiku se había ido dejando un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha del muchacho, acaso todos creían que era un pervertido?.

Hasta que llegas- Objeto Soi Fong al ver llegar a su amiga- Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías- Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un ligero puchero mientras volteaba para ver hacia la ventana que estaba al contrario de la pelirroja.

Jamás me perdería la oportunidad de ver a mi niñita ganar el campeonato de snowboarding mas importante- Dijo con ternura cargada en sus palabras, la Peli Azul no era el tipo de persona que decía lo que sentía a la primera pero con sus acciones era fácil descubrirlos por lo que le causaba especial alegría saber que la Fong la quería con ella en esa competencia.

No soy una niña- Hablo por lo bajo la Ojigris para luego suspirar- Estamos listos Ishida- Dijo al chofer del carro, este asintió y empezaron a moverse por las calles de Colorado rumbo al aeropuerto donde debería estar un avión listo para salir directo a Francia con la Señorita Soi Fong y Rangiku Matsumoto.

El camino fue ameno con platicas y bromas entre las dos amigas- Oye Soi ahora que lo pienso por que no manejaste tú?, además vinimos en el Range Rover y que yo sepa no te gusta este carro- Comento pues como sabia a la Peli Azul le encantaba conducir además de siempre andar diciendo que esa camioneta no le gustaba.

Recuerda que el carro no lo puedo llevar en el avión y no lo voy a dejar en el aeropuerto cuatro meses a sabiendas que se lo llevarían por lo que Ishida nos dejara y después tomara el camino a la casa, además este es más amplio para llevar el equipaje- Respondió a su amiga- Oh ya llegamos- Dijo al ver por la ventana.

Las dos mujeres se bajaron del carro y fueron rápidamente atendidas por un grupo de hombres que al ver a la Señorita Fong no dudaron en prestar sus servicios- La ayudamos con el equipaje señoritas- Dijo uno de los muchachos.

Está bien gracias- Agradeció a los chicos y llegaron hacia lo que parecía ser un yet privado cosa que sorprendió a la joven- Rangiku pensé que sería un avión.

Woow enserio están locos por ti- Se suponía que sería un avión el que las llevaría a Francia pero con ese Yet llegarían en un santiamén- Vamos no hagamos esperar al piloto- Dijo mientras era seguida por los muchachos que cargaban sus equipajes y por la Peli Azul.

Buenas Señorita Matsumoto Señorita Soi Fong, las estábamos esperando, en cuanto este todo en orden despegaremos rumbo a Francia, mi nombre es Ichimaru Gin y seré su piloto el día de hoy- sonrió el hombre a las dos mujeres después de haberse presentado.

Buenas Señor Ichimaru, gracias por la espera- Dijo al tiempo que observaba como los otros hombres terminaban de guardar todas sus pertenencias en el Yet- Por lo que veo ya estamos listos para partir así que no hacemos que pierda más su tiempo- sonrió de igual manera Soi Fong mientras que Matsumoto solo asentía sin decir nada.

Es usted como todo el mundo dice- Rio un poco pues nunca pensó o mejor dicho no dio crédito a todo lo que hablaban de la Joven Fong- Estoy encantado de servirles- Miro hacia Rangiku cuando se dio cuenta que esta le observaba para luego regalarle una sonrisa- Bien entonces continuemos.

Ya se encontraban por los cielos en aquel hermoso Yet después de que Soi Fong le agradeciera de forma monetaria o los hombres que le habían ayudado minutos atrás.

Poso su mirada hacia su amiga por cuarta vez desde que el avión despego y la vio ensimismada en sus pensamientos- Bien ya estamos camino a Francia y tu deberías estar brincando y preguntando como loca- Suspiro- Que ocurre?- Pregunto mirando a su amiga.

Lo siento no es nada importante- Si le decía que había encontrado demasiado atractivo para su gusto al piloto seguro esta se reiría de sus ocurrencias- Suspiro tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

Bien como no me quieres decir usare esto- dijo dándose unos toquecitos con el dedo en la cien- Primero estas feliz hablando sin parar- vio al techo como recordando- desde allí todo bien, después llegamos al aeropuerto y no dejas de verle el trasero a los muchachos que nos estaban ayudando- Fijo nuevamente su vista a su amiga y esta sonrió- Hasta que llegamos con el piloto, que por cierto no dejo de sonreírte- sonrió por la cara que había puesto la Pelirroja, se le notaba un leve sonrojo y tenía un puchero grabado en su rostro.

Como puedes ser tan observadora siempre?- Ya conocía ese poder, como ella le decía, de su amiga obteniendo siempre lo que quería saber usando su ingenio- Bien- Miro hacia la venta- Creo que me gustó un poco el tipo- termino aceptando.

Jajaja no entiendo porque te avergüenzas, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, no?, además a mí también me cayó bien, no tanto como a ti claro- Aclaro rápidamente pues la Pelirroja la había visto asombrada- Puede que lo veamos mucho más seguido así que no te quedes muda frente de él, si?- dijo para luego volver a su asiento relajadamente.

Si no fuera porque eres como una hermana para mí, seguramente ya te hubiese violado- Dijo Matsumoto de forma dramática mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a la joven que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar por lo que fue atrapada en un abrazo- Eres un amor.

Rangiku apártate- Intentaba salir de los brazos de su amiga cosa que logro después de un rato- Descansare un rato, por tu culpa no dormí bien- Se recostó un poco en el cómodo sillón y se dispuso a pasar el resto del viaje durmiendo.

Está bien, yo también quiero descansar- Hizo lo mismo que su amiga pero antes de cerrar sus ojos la miro- Ojala encuentres el equilibrio que mereces en tu vida, esa persona especial- Pensó para luego dejarse llevar por el relajante ambiente.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, se encontraban aterrizando en la pista del aeropuerto después de haber volado un rato, Ichimaru había despertado a las bellas durmientes alegando que ya se encontraban en su destino y que el mismo también sería su chofer, cosa que no molesto de ninguna forma a la pelirroja, dando así por terminada el recorrido desde Colorado Estados Unidos a Francia, exactamente a la Mansión Shihōin donde los estaban esperando.

Continuara?, Dejen un review para saber si seguir :3

* * *

Ahora tengo una duda, ¿Por que no te gusta el Range Rover SVAutobiography?- Pregunto Matsumoto.

Fácil, porque es una camioneta- Contesto Soi Fong para luego poner ojitos de ilusión- Yo prefiero mi Fenyr SuperSport- Dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba a cielo.

A Rangiku le cayó una gota estilo anime por la cabeza mientras Sonreía- Ah ya veo.


	2. Conociendo el trato

Gracias por los review, me dan ánimos de seguir:'D

Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

Sin más preámbulos qué #Francia, continuamos:

Wooow esta gente no escatima en gasto- Después de aquel viaje y haber repuesto energías, se encontraban en un Sedán Británico Aston Martin Lagonda "Taraf" plateado frente a la Mansión Shihōin, La casa abarcaba más de lo que la vista podía llegar, al entrar se toparon con un camino de piedras rodeado de una exótica flora, no por nada los Shihōin destacaban sobre los demás, cuando por fin se encontraban frente a la Mansión, el chofer Ichimaru Gin, apago el motor dando por entendido que había terminado el viaje.

Abrió la puerta del ostentoso auto- Bien Señoritas como ven ya llegamos- Cuando ya la mujeres se habían bajado, se acercó a la entrada de la mansión y toco tres veces, al momento se dejaron ver dos personas, que por el traje se podía notar trabajaban allí- Muchachos estas serán nuestras huéspedes por estos cuatro meses- Los chicos se inclinaron frente a las chicas a modo de saludo- El equipaje se encuentra en el maletero, llévenlo a las habitaciones.

La Ojigris y la pelirroja siguieron a Gin hasta dentro de la casa, estaban demasiado maravilladas con la estructura como para decir algo- Primero que nada las anunciare a el Jefe Shihōin, después les daré un breve recorrido para terminar mostrándole sus aposentos- Comento el piloto/Chofer cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, se aclaró la garganta- Señor, las señoritas han llegado- Hablo un poco alto el muchacho para que su vos se escuchara tras la puerta- _Pasa_ \- Escucharon.

Al entrar a aquella habitación, que tenía un ambiente de oficina, las recibió un Señor con porte elegante e imponente- Bienvenidas- Sonrió aquella persona acentuando, ya de por sí, sus ojos amarillo- Mi nombre es Bernadette Shihōin y seré su anfitrión estos cuatro meses, es un placer tenerlas con nosotros.

La Peli Azul fue la primera en salir de su asombro, al ver a la persona más importante, seguramente, del mundo frente de ella- El placer es todo nuestro Señor Shihōin, mi nombre es..

Soi Fong- La nombrada se sorprendió un poco, cosa que no demostró, luego el hombre continuo - La verdad me tienes muy interesado muchacha y me complace el saber que eres como todos dicen -Observo a la pelirroja y prosiguió- Y tú debes de ser Rangiku Matsumoto, gracias por aceptar nuestra petición.

No tiene por qué darlas- Objeto la nombrada y sonrió- Es una casa bellísima Señor Shihōin.

Con la misma sonrisa que portaba desde que vio a sus invitadas hablo- Por favor llámenme Bernadette, el señor Shihōin fue mi padre- Continuo- Y gracias por el cumplido Señorita, por ahora las dejare en las capaces manos de Gin para que se las muestre y en la noche les presentare al resto de la familia.

No se preocupe Señor Bernadette las atenderé como se debe- Dicho esto los tres salieron de la oficina rumbo a los demás cuarto que Gin procuro mostrar.

La casa no solo se veía grande, sino que era inmensa, las dos chicas pensaron que nunca terminarían de verla, cosa que así fue, después de recorrer una parte de ella el peli blanco alego que podrían estar todo el día en la labor de mostrarles el lugar pero que eso terminaría fastidiándolas- Las llevare a sus cuartos- Estaban por un pasillo cuando el muchacho detuvo sus pasos- Señorita Soi Fong esta será su habitación- Dijo señalando la puerta que se encontraba allí.

Gracias Ichimaru- Abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar a la habitación le regalo una mirada a su amiga- Te veo dentro de un rato.

No te preocupes estaré aquí en cuanto sepa donde dormiré- Sonrió- No te dejare sola ni porque me ruegues- y se dispuso a seguir al guapo Chofer después de recibir un puchero por parte de la otra muchacha.

Al entrar se quedó, más de lo que debía, viendo aquel enorme lugar que estaba pintado con colores tierra, relajantes, tenía una enorme cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación pegada a la pared, un plasma y un equipo de sonido, se podía apreciar una puerta que seguramente daba entrada al baño, el lugar estaba adornado por cuadros de la torre Eiffel y vistas desde distintos puntos de Courchevel- Veo que les gusta su país- Comento mientras se acercaba a los cuadros- Por lo que se Courchevel se encuentra acá en Francia- Comento para sí misma- Es una estación de esquí situada en los Alpes Franceses- Cito lo poco que entendió del artículo que había leído camino a la mansión, pues este se encontraba en Francés, idioma que hablaba lo suficiente para no perderse.

Soi!- Interrumpió enérgicamente la pelirroja al pasar por la puerta de la habitación- Ese chico enserio es- Suspiro emocionada.

Bien- Sonrió burlonamente- Primero que nada debes explicarte, no te puedo entender si solo haces- Suspiro dramáticamente copiando a su amiga.

Lo siento, ven siéntate- Dijo palmeando la cama donde se había sentado para poder explicar mejor la situación por la que había pasado a la Peli Azul, esta hizo caso y se encontraba junto a la mujer- A ver, después de que te dejamos…

Flashback

Soi Fong había entrado a su respectiva habitación por lo que Gin retomo su camino a la próxima parada- Y.. Señorita Matsumoto..

Rangiku- Sonrió de forma nerviosa, cosa que paso desapercibida para el muchacho pues se encontraba frente de ella caminando -Dígame solo Rangiku.

Rangiku- Susurro el peli banco más para sí mismo que para su interlocutora- A mi llámame Gin, bien Rangiku?- Pregunto girando un poco la cabeza para poder obtener la visión de la mujer detrás suyo, esta tan solo asintió un poco con la cabeza- como iba a decir… Le ha parecido amena la llegada?- Pregunto Ichimaru interesado por la respuesta.

Eh.. si, la verdad siempre había querido venir a Francia pero no había tenido la oportunidad- Respondió relajando un poco los músculos del cuerpo y agradeciendo que el chico haya comenzado la plática.

Oh, eso quiero decir que ninguna ha estado nunca en Francia?- Continuo el peli banco.

Bueno yo no pero Soi Fong si había venido ya varias veces, por eso habla un poco el idioma- Respondió la mujer.

Ensuite, je vais voir ce que votre séjour ici agréable- Hablo en aquel idioma que se volvía relajante al odio para luego parar en una puerta- Ya llegamos Rangiku- Dijo ahora mirando a su acompañante.

Gracias- Hablo por lo bajo la mujer al verse observada por aquel hombre, viéndose incapaz de poder articular otra palabra.

A su orden- Agarro delicadamente la mano de la pelirroja y beso el dorso de esta para luego regalarle una sonrisa que acelero su corazón.

Fin del Flashback

Suspiro por quinta vez desde que contaba la historia.

Que mal que no sepas francés, ahora me quede con la duda de lo que te dijo- Término diciendo con los brazos cruzados haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

No seas tonta que yo también me quede con la duda- Se miraron un rato tratando de mantener el ambiente serio para luego fallar y estallar en risas; Pasaron lo poco que quedaba de tarde platicando y riéndose hasta que afuera de la habitación se escuchó unos ligeros toques- _Señoritas la cena está servida-_ Escucharon tras la puerta- Vamos Soi- Hablo mientras jalaba de la mano a la Peli Azul para así salir de la habitación y encontrarse con el muchacho.

Síganme Señoritas- Hablo el chico, guiándolas por los pasillos.

Cierto- recordó la Fong- Gracias por ayudarnos con el equipaje, mi nombre es Soi Fong y ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, aquí entre nos puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila- Dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía hacia el muchacho que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado igualando de a poco su color de cabello.

D… De nada, eh.. Mi nombre es Renji Abarai, un gusto conocerlas- Dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y siguió su camino intentando no mirar hacia las muchachas que acompañaba.

Rangiku suspiro, aunque sabía que era inconsciente su amiga siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas, decir algo amable y mostrar una tierna sonrisa, cualquiera caía a sus pies con esa forma de ser- Nee Soi vas a terminar enamorando al pobre hombre- Comento en un susurro hacia la muchacha que caminaba a su lado.

Qué?- Se sonrojo para luego taparse la boca ya que el chico que las guiaba había girado preguntado si se encontraban bien- S.. si gracias- contesto rápidamente- Rangiku podrías por estos meses no andar diciendo esas cosas- Dijo hacia su amiga para que el pelirrojo no la escuchara.

Qué? Yo no eh dicho nada- Exclamo dramáticamente colocándose una mano en el pecho mientras se hacia la desentendida- En cualquier caso no lo prometo- Continuo con una sonrisa pícara.

Oye- Dejo la oración incompleta pues ya habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el salón comedor.

Señores Shihōin aquí están la señorita Fong y la señorita Matsumoto- Anuncio Abarai a las personas que se encontraban sentadas en la gran mesa dándole paso a las nombradas.

Que alegría el tenerlas aquí- Sonrió Bernadette- Por favor siéntense y no se cohíban- Comento apuntando a las sillas que se encontraban vacías.

Gracias Señor Bernadette- Dijo Soi de modo educado mientras se sentaban en los lugares señalados.

Bien Soi, te presentare a mi familia- Hablo el señor al verlas ya en sus lugares- Esta que se encuentra a mi lado- derecho- es la Señora Shihōin, Adalicia Shihōin - Era una mujer con porte seguro, delicado y amable, cabello castaño oscuro, morena y con ojos oscuros, Luego señalo a su izquierda- Ella es mi hija, Yoruichi Shihōin- Porte Seguro e imponente era morena al igual que su madre y se podía notar que había sacado el color de cabello y ojos de su padre.

Gusto en conocerlas, disculpe Señor Bernadette, pero eh tenido una duda desde que salimos de Colorado- Continuo cuando el hombre hizo ademan de que continuara- Pues, el Campeonato Mundial de Snowboarding se celebra este año en España pero usted nos invitó hasta acá, por qué no llevarme de una ves a Sierra Nevada?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

Jaja- Rio el hombre- Esperaba esa pregunta para empezar la charla- Tomo aire- Veo que estas enterada que el campeonato será en España, pero yo te traje hasta aquí porque quiero ser tu patrocinador es decir tu único patrocinador, además de entrenarte como debe ser para que dejes bien en alto nuestro apellido, no solo quiero que participes sino que ganes esa competencia- Miro orgulloso a la muchacha pues él sabía que estaba jugando bien sus fichas.

Eh.. a.. yo- Que le dijera esas palabras la había dejado fuera de base, pero como era eso de _entrenarte_ \- Disculpe dijo entrenarme?- Pregunto, necesitaba zanjar cualquier duda para poder rechazar o aceptar, en su caso, la propuesta.

Claro, te eh visto en tus competencias y te puedo decir con la frente en alto que eres por demás impresionante pero recuerda- Continuo alzando el indici- estas son las ligas mayores así que necesito el que seas muchísimo mejor que cualquiera- Termino con una sonrisa.

Ese hombre le estaba diciendo que las dejaría quedarse en su casa cuatro meses además de que la entrenaría para, como cereza del pastel, patrocinarla, Soi Fong sabía que ocultaba algo mas pero no le encontraba ningún contra a todo lo que había escuchado así que- Esta bien Señor Bernadette acepto su propuesta.

Jajaja eso me alegra, entonces come y terminaremos de hablar en mi oficina- Continuo para empezar a degustar su plato, el que la muchacha aceptara le quitaba un peso de encima.

Y señoritas como han pasado su día en la casa?- Preguntó amablemente la señora para así dar por terminado el habla de trabajo.

Ambas sonrieron ante la pregunta y Rangiku fue la primera en responder- Muy bien señora Shihōin estamos maravilladas con todo- Luego vio a Soi que se encontraba comiendo.

Eso me alegra de sobre manera- Comento la castaña para luego posar su vista en su hija, lanzándole una mirada donde se podía leer el _no seas mal educada y habla_ cosa que a la morena no le importo y se mantuvo comiendo sin tomar participación en la charla, no era que no quisiera entablar conversación pero por ahora solo estaba observando.

La cena paso tranquila entre pequeñas preguntas sobre el país y respuestas a esta.

Gracias por la comida señores Shihōin- Dijo la Peli Azul hacia sus anfitriones.

No hay que jovencita- Hablo el hombre- Pero todavía necesito un favor tuyo- Comento mientras caminaba- Vamos hija también te quiero aquí- Observo a la morena para después seguir su camino.

Está bien, estaré en tu cuarto esperándote- Le susurro Rangiku a su amiga antes de que ella le siguiera los pasos al Shihōin mayor.

Bien- le respondió en otro susurro y se encamino detrás de las personas que tendría que seguir.

Por lo que pudo ver caminaron hasta la habitación donde llego por primera vez, a la oficina del hombre- Muy bien Señorita Fong tome asiento- dijo apuntando a uno de los muebles que se encontraban por el lugar, la morena se sentó de igual forma y él detrás del escritorio- No quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo pero necesito que hablemos del Campeonato, pero como yo no soy el adecuado para hablar sobre eso traje a mi hija que te explicara mejor- Comento señalando a la morena, la Peli Azul asintió a lo que dijo el hombre y la chica comenzó a hablar.

Como ya te dijo mi papá, mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihōin pero dime solo Yoruichi- Sonrió provocando un movimiento en el estómago de la Ojigris, todos en esa familia tenían esa sonrisa?- En estos Campeonatos se ven varias modalidades en el Freestyle que como seguramente sabes son las piruetas, pero estos pueden ser realizados en HalfPipe, que es el medio tubo- Enumero- El Slopestyle, es en una pista con obstáculos- Levanto el siguiente dedo- Big Air, donde por el cielo haces las piruetas, el Jibbing, ese el de la barandilla- Suspiro- Bueno y otros tantos.

Y lo más seguro es que me quieren entrenar en cada modalidad- Comento cuando entendió el porqué de la reunión.

POV Yoruichi.

Esa chica enserio captaba las cosas rápido, la había estado observando durante más de un mes con el propósito de obtener toda la información posible, todas sus piruetas terminaban de manera excepcionales por lo que encontró el potencial para aceptar el entrenarla de forma exclusiva.

POV Normal.

Exactamente- Asintió con la cabeza- Y yo seré su entrenadora Señorita Soi Fong- Levanto su brazo ofreciendo un apretón de mano.

Por favor dime solo Soi- Continuo- y pues entonces estoy bajo tu cuidado- Sonrió y levanto de igual forma la mano para aceptar el apretón que iba a dar por terminada y aceptada la charla, pero ocurrió algo por demás extraño pues al sus dedos rosarse, ambas, sintieron una corriente que les recorrió todo la columna vertebral provocando que apartaran así sus manos de forma rápida, se observaron tratando de descifrar que había pasado exactamente siendo interrumpidas por una voz.

Bien, me alegra que trabajen juntas, ahora si dejo que se retiren a sus aposentos pues ya es hora de descansar- Argumento Bernadette dándoles permiso a que se retiraran- Buenas noches- Termino de decir cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina recibiendo un _buenas noches_ como respuesta.

Ya fuera de la habitación- Entonces nos vemos mañana, estate lista a más tardar las 11am, saldremos directo a Courchevel para practicar- Hablo la morena mientras se disponía ir a su habitación.

Vamos a Courchevel?- Pregunto con una sonrisa la Fong, en el artículo que había leído también decía que era el dominio esquiable más grande del mundo.

Jajaja eres graciosa, Allá es donde practicaremos- Sonrió contagiada por la peli azul- Entonces Hasta mañana, descansa quiero que estés al 100%- Dijo mientras retomaba el camino a su cuarto.

Si, hasta mañana- Hablo para después perder de vista a la morena y luego tomar rumbo a lo que era en esos momentos su habitación.

Se felicitó mentalmente por no haberse perdido en esa enorme casa cuando estaba frente a la puerta, al pasarla se encontró a una Matsumoto totalmente dormida y arropada en su cama- Mejor también descanso- Pensó para luego cambiarse la ropa que llevaba puesta desde que habían salido a una más cómoda y así acostarse al lado derecho de la mujer- Buenas noches Rangiku- Susurro a su amiga después de haberse recostado, ya estando cómoda, inconscientemente recordó el rose que tuvo con la morena hace unos minutos dejándole una sensación relajante, hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras que al otro extremo de la mansión se encontraba una mujer recostada en su cama con su ropa ligera ya puesta a punto de dormir- Bueno desde mañana empieza todo- Se habló a si misma al tiempo que observaba sus dedos de forma curiosa recordando aquella corriente que la recorrió completamente pero sin tomarle mayor importancia cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, dando paso a una mañana fresca en el país de Francia.

Buenos días señorita Yoruichi- Hablo el muchacho que se había referido a sí mismo como Renji- Las Señoritas ya están listas y esperan en la azotea como ordeno.

Bien, muchas gracias Renji, yo me encargo desde aquí- Dijo mientras daba alcance a sus invitadas, al llegar pudo notar que la Peli azul cargaba un pantalón de esquí blanco, un gorro del mismo color que su prenda inferior y llevaba una camiseta, que por cierto acentuaba su figura, de color verde, cosa que la extraño, mientras que Matsumoto llevaba un pantalón de esquí igualmente, su respectiva chamarra, guantes y gorro todos de color rosa- Buenos días Chicas, listas para viajar a Courchevel?- Ella iba vestida similar a la pelirroja, solo que su atuendo era color negro y no tenía gorro, más si el cabello amarrado a una coleta alta.

Buenos días Señorita Yoruichi- Contesto feliz Rangiku- Estamos más que preparadas- afirmo viendo a su amiga.

Buenos días- Contesto Soi de forma distraída pues se encontraba pensando que el atuendo que portaba su anfitriona no le quedaba para nada mal cosa que dejo de lado rápidamente al escuchar que se dirigían a ella.

Oye Soi sabes que a donde vamos hace frio no?- Desde que la vio vestida así le dio un poco de curiosidad pues lo que menos quería es que le pasara algo- Por la competencia claro, no por alguna otra razón- Se aclaró mentalmente.

Jajaja- Rio Matsumoto- No se preocupe señorita eso es algo que hace siempre antes de esquiar- Continuo al ver la interrogante en los ojos de su interlocutora- El señor Fong cuando se preparaba para usar una tabla de snowboard iba en camiseta..

Mi papá decía que le gustaba sentir el frio del lugar en donde podía ser su ultimo respiro- Interrumpió rápidamente a su amiga, no sentía el necesario andar contando más de lo debido- Pero después de llegar me colocare la chamarra.

Así que ella también lo hace- Termino diciendo la pelirroja entendiendo lo que le dijo la ojigris sin palabras.

Pues eso es genial- Sonrió ya más relajada, Soi Fong de cierto modo le causaba curiosidad- Espero poder conocerla mejor- Pensó- Bien entonces vámonos que tenemos todo este día para comenzar con la practica- Dijo subiendo al helicóptero que las llevaría hacia su destino.

Cuando las tres mujeres se encontraban ya sentadas y aseguradas empezaron a despegar tomando rápidamente rumbo a los Alpes Franceses, no hubo intercambio de palabras entre la morena y la peli azul pero no así de miradas, mientras la pelirroja hablaba con el piloto- Me sorprende que también puedas volar helicópteros Gin- Comento la mujer a Ichimaru.

Me especialice para ser el Chofer y Piloto personal de los Shihōin así que manejo mucho tipos de vehículo- Sonrió- Te puedo enseñar cuando quieras- Termino diciendo.

Jejeje- Rio nerviosamente, no quería hacerse ilusiones pero ese hombre cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas la volvía un manojo de nervios.

Ya llegamos señoritas- Dijo el peli blanco mientras maniobraba el helicóptero para aterrizar sin ningún tipo de contra tiempo, cosa que logro espléndidamente.

Las mujeres bajaron después de que el motor estaba apagado y se encaminaron a lo que parecía ser una cabaña con Ichimaru siguiéndolas- Soi tu y yo comenzaremos en un lugar ya preparado, Rangiku no quiero que te fastidies por lo que Gin te mostrara todos los sitios, te aseguro que te van a gustar- Por lo que pudo notar en el helicóptero, esa mujer estaba atraída por su piloto y pues él no le era indiferente así que los dejaría solos para que todo transcurriera según su curso.

La pelirroja estaba feliz por lo dicho pero trataba por todos los medios de que no se le notara lo colegiala enamorada, cosa que pudo notar su mejor amiga- Muchas gracias.

Entonces vamos, te mostrare lo bello de este lugar- Comento el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa dando comienzo a lo que sería su visita, siendo seguido de cerca por la mujer que lo acompañaría.

Cuando la pareja ya había salido del lugar- Te diste cuenta?- Pregunto la peli azul a la morena.

No pasa desapercibido- Respondió orgullosa por que la ojigris le confirmara lo que pensaba- Entonces nosotras vamos a lo nuestro- Termino diciendo, para ellas también tomar rumbo a Courchevel, donde se llevaría a cabo la primera práctica.

Salieron de la cabaña hacia la estación de esquí, Soi Fong cargaba un bolso a su espalda, donde llevaba su Chamarra, el cual se colocaría al llegar y en las manos llevaba su Suzumebachi, una tabla blanca como la nieve que era adornada por una abeja reina en la parte alta y al extremo inferior se podía ver un símbolo (el del segundo escuadrón); Ya se encontraban en su destino así que la Peli Azul saco del bolso la chamarra y se la coloco al igual que los guantes, Goggle y una pañoleta negra- Entonces que quieres que haga?- Pregunto a la que era en ese momento su instructora.

Por hoy solo observare lo que necesitas mejorar o lo que te puedo enseñar, así que haz algunas piruetas y yo te iré ayudando- Respondió.

Y tú no vas a usar tu tabla?- Pregunto apuntando a lo que llevaba en la mano la morena, era una tabla negra con un dibujo de un gato negro, de otra tonalidad para no perderse en el fondo, estirándose.

Jejeje de seguro luego te acompañe un rato- le guiño el ojo provocado un ligero sonrojo en la ojigris cosa que pasó desapercibido pues la pañoleta y los goggles que tenía puesto no dejaban mucha visión de su cara.

Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana y tarde, Soi Fong no había decepcionado de ninguna forma a la morena, porque todos los saltos que realizaba eran sin lugar a duda geniales, claro que para la perfección le faltaba algunos detalles pues tenía sus defectos los cuales eran sobre todo al terminar algunas piruetas- Creo que le diré que descanse- Pensó para sí misma la muchacha, pero antes de poder decir algo observo como la Peli azul y otra persona chocaban en el aire terminando las dos en el suelo- Soi Fong!- Grito asustada para salir corriendo a donde se encontraban las dos personas.

En un momento estaba en el aire realizando un CAB, donde solo tenía que dar un giro de 360° y caer limpiamente, cuando sintió que algo la choco al costado derecho mandándola directamente al suelo, por suerte cayo lo suficientemente bien para no sufrir heridas mayores, tan solo un dolor intenso en la muñeca izquierda que sintió por toda la espina dorsal hasta su cerebro, se reincorporo después del golpe un poco mareada por el impacto.

Oye tu estúpido que te pasa?!- Gritaba una morena voluptuosa de cabello castaño y ojos verde- Acaso no ves por dónde vas?!,- Siguió gritando contra la ojigris.

Además pudiste haber lastimado o en el peor de los casos matado a la Señora Harribel!- Le secundo otra muchacha de cabello azabache corto.

Oye no vuelvas a decir eso Apache- Regaño la primer mujer a la otra chica.

Quieres pelea eh Mila Rose?- Continuo la discusión la que contestaba por el nombre de Apache.

Me gustaría que pelearan por aquellas montañas- Hablo otra mujer que llegaba, era blanca como la nieve y cabello de un verde oscuro además de tener una bufanda que le tapaba la boca- Así se pierden, se congelan y nos dejan tranquilas a la Señora Harribel y a mí- Termino diciendo.

Tu maldita Sun Sun- Fue interrumpida la morena por otra persona que se unía a la _charla_.

Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto acercándose a la peli azul que se encontraba sentada todavía en el suelo- Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa esto que paso- Continuo- me distraje por unos segundos y pues no te vi.

La mujer frente suyo era morena y con un cuerpo muy bien dotado, tenía uno ojos verde azulados y un cabello amarillo simulando el sol, como el color de los ojos de Yoruichi, aunque los ojos de la Shihōin eran más atrayent- Eh sí, no te preocupes, en un accidente hay dos caras, no?- Interrumpió rápidamente el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

No hay dos caras en este accidente- Se escuchó una voz- Te encuentras bien Soi?- Pregunto rápidamente cuando se hubo alado de la peli azul, esta solamente asintió- Deberías tener más cuidado de por dónde mantienes tu concentración- Dijo a la rubia dejando en claro su enojo por lo que acababa de ver pues se sentía sumamente molesta contra esa tipa que pudo haber lastimado a su… su estudiante, si su estudiante.

Oye no le hables así a la Señora Harribel- Hablo Mila Rose.

Además fue culpa de esa muchacha- Secundo Apache.

Las Gorilas tienen razón- Término la frase Sun Sun.

No te preocupes Yoruichi, estoy bien- Dijo la Fong sosteniendo con la mano derecha a la morena pues se veía lo alterada que estaba- Además estas cosas pasan, no?.

Suspiro soltando aquellos pensamientos negativos que tenía en la mente, el tacto de la muchacha la relajo completamente aunque este se sintiera por encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta para protección del frio que ahora se le antojaba molesto- Bien- Dijo.

Que tal si vienen a mi cabaña y comemos algo caliente para dejar este altercado de lado- Pregunto de forma amable la rubia, lo menos que quería era tener una pelea en aquel frio.

Es lo menos- sintió una mirada de reproche por parte de la Peli Azul- Bueno si está bien, gracias- Respondió.

La ojigris se quitó los goggles, el gorro y la pañoleta negra que llevaba puesta como protección contra la nieve para poder presentarse ante las mujeres- Mi nombre es Soi Fong- dijo extendiendo la mano izquierda hacia la rubia.

Esta se sorprendió un poco, conocía a aquella persona, los snowboarding sabían quién era pues estaba la información que una chica de 23años estaba en los campeonatos mundiales y que era digna de tener cuidado- Tier Harribel- Se presentó rápidamente para no mostrar el asombro que cargaba y aceptar el saludo.

Cuando hubo el apretón de manos entre las dos mujeres la peli azul no pudo reprimir el pequeño quejido que salió de sus labios por el dolor en su muñeca, cosa que alarmo de sobre manera a la Shihōin- Soi estas bien?- Pregunto visiblemente alterada.

No te preocupes Yoruichi, es solo un esguince- Respondió aguantando un poco el dolor, no quería ver esa cara de preocupación en las facciones de la morena.

Woow- Hablo Apache- Tu eres Soi Fong?- Rio un poco- Que bien el encontrarte aquí.

Y por lo que se puede ver ella es Yoruichi Shihōin- Siguió Mila Rose- Esto si es un honor- Rio de igual forma.

Que hacen dos estrellas en estos lugares?- Termino Sun Sun.

La pregunta correcta es _que hacíamos aquí?,_ nos vamos, hay que revisar ese golpe en la muñeca de Soi, así que gracias Tier pero chao- Comento de forma seca la morena.

Pero Yoruichi si no me duele tant- No término la frase pues esta le lanzo una mirada que no dejaba aceptar reclamos, suspiro- Esta bien, vámonos.

Entiendo Shihōin, pues fue un verdadero placer el conocerlas- Continuo la rubia- Siento lo que paso, espero te recuperes- Dijo mirando hacia la Peli Azul, para luego caminar al lado contrario de las dos mujeres, siendo seguida por sus tres acompañantes.

Resoplo con fastidio la morena- Cuando lleguemos te pondré un poco de hielo, luego llamare a Gin para volvernos a la mansión- Decía mientras caminaba rumbo a la cabaña siendo seguida por una cabizbaja Soi Fong.

Lamento haber arruinado la practica- Comento en un susurro lo suficientemente audible.

Sonrió un poco hacia la peli azul- No seas tonta, esto no es tu culpa, como tu dijiste "son cosas que pasan no?"- Le guiño un ojo para retomar el camino.

Sonrió de igual forma siguiendo así a la morena- Es cierto, son cosas que pasan- Susurro para sí misma.

El camino de regreso fue distinto al de ida, pues estuvieron platicando sobre los saltos de la peli azul y las recomendaciones de la morena ah ellos, cuando llegaron a la cabaña se hizo exactamente lo que la Shihōin había dicho y ya se encontraban de regreso en la mansión; La muñeca de Soi Fong fue atendida por Retsu Unohana, la médico privada de la familia, recibió un descanso de dos días pues no era nada grave pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar como le había dicho la doctora, cosa que Yoruichi apoyo; Dando así por terminado el primer día de Soi Fong en la Mansión Shihōin.

Continuara

Como Gin no quiere decirlo, lo hare yo- Decía sonriente Yoruichi.

Que vas a decir?- Apareció de repente tras bambalina Ichimaru.

Obvio lo que le dijiste a Rangiku- Respondió tranquilamente la morena.

No creo que a alguien le importe- Dijo rápidamente el peli blanco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Está bien no les diré, no te preocupes mejor vámonos- Termino diciendo para luego los dos desaparecer tras la cortina roja- Entonces procurare que tu estancia aquí sea agradable - Dijo rápidamente la Shihōin apareciendo en la tarima- _EYYY lo dijiste!_ \- Se escuchaba a lo lejos- Jejeje.


	3. Turismo

Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

*cof* *cof* Dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente….

* * *

Entonces en conclusión, una tipa súper buenota hizo que te fracturaras la muñeca cuando realizabas una pirueta y por eso tienes dos días de descanso?- Preguntaba Matsumoto con los brazos en jarra a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

Oye!, no dije que la tipa estaba súper buenota- La Fong coloco un puchero- Solo te digo que no pasaba desapercibida- Argumento- Pero si, ese es el caso- Termino con un suspiro.

Y tú?- Volvió a preguntar, obviando lo dicho por la peli azul- En que pensabas para no darte cuenta?, la inmortalidad del cangrejo?, abejas y gatos?- Regañaba la pelirroja a la muchacha frente suyo.

So.. Solo no me di cuenta- Hablo por lo bajo la menor mientras bajaba su mirada, cuando Rangiku la regañaba se sentía una niña pequeña que merecía una amonestación.

Suspiro pesadamente con los ojos cerrados - Soi sabes que tienes que tener más cuidado, no puedes andar distrayéndote cuando andas en la nieve- Dijo un poco más calmada acercándose a la muchacha- Quiero que te cuides, si te ocurre algo yo- Se le formo un nudo en la boca del estómago, no quería pensar en que le pasara algo a la Ojigris por eso se había alterado al saber sobre la lesión que sufrió, al ya estar cerca de esta la rodeo con sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

Lo siento Ran, no volverá a pasar- Dijo la Peli Azul regresándole el abrazo a su amiga.

Susurro- Eso espero señorita- Para luego separarse de la muchacha- Quieres ir a comer algún dulce?- Pregunto volviendo a su estado normal- Podemos ir a la ciudad a comprar, ya que tienes dos días de descanso.

Suspiro- Déjame ver, ahorita tengo que ir donde el señor Bernadette para hablar sobre esto- Levanto su brazo izquierdo mostrando unas vendas con una muñequera, por lo que dijo la doctora, cumplen la función de mantener la muñeca en su posición actual para no sufrir lesiones mayores- Después te aviso- Se paró de la cama directo a la puerta.

Está bien, yo estaré por allí- Fue detrás de la peli azul para de igual forma salir.

Ohhhh, puede ser que vayas con algún peli blanco con sonrisa zorruna?- Pregunto la Ojigris con un dejo de picardía en su voz.

Q.. qué?, no, como crees Soi?- Respondió nerviosamente la mujer- Como sea me voy antes de…- Pensó un poco para luego decir- de que te haga perder más tiempo, si eso chao- No dejo que la Ojigris dijera algo más pues ya se había retirado, dejándola sola y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Salió de su habitación tomando rumbo a lo que era la oficina del señor Bernadette- Espero que ese muchacho no le haga mal a Rangiku porque si no- interrumpió sus pensamientos al estar frente a su destino, toco ligeramente la puerta cuando se encontraba frente a esta- Señor Bernadette, es Soi Fong, puedo pasar?- Hablo un poco alto para que su voz se oyera- _Pasa-_ Escucho e inmediatamente hizo caso.

Señorita Fong como se encuentra?- Pregunto visiblemente preocupado el hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla del escritorio- Me entere por Unohana que tuviste un accidente.

No se preocupe Señor, en cuanto pasen los dos días que me receto la doctora volveré de lleno a la práctica- De alguna forma se sentía mal porque Bernadette Shihōin la había dejado hospedarse en su casa y ella lo arruinaba sufriendo un esguince, causando así que no pudiera practicar.

Pero de que hablas jovencita- Hablo el mayor en forma de regaño- No me es de importancia en estos momentos la práctica, sé que tu darás lo mejor en cada una- Continuo- Me preocupa es el que te haya pasado algo grave- Termino diciendo con una expresión más relajada en sus facciones.

No esperaba para nada el que la Cabecilla de los Shihōin la tratara con preocupación- Discúlpeme Señor Bernadette- Dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Suspiro- No importa- Observo la muñeca izquierda de la muchacha- Me doy cuenta que no es nada grave- Continuo- Lo mejor es que descanses, recuerda que estás en tu casa- Sonrió- Espero que algún día podamos ir a jugar al Golf- Continuo después de haber visto la cara de desconcierto en la Ojigris- Por lo que se, eres muy buena.

Se recompuso un poco para poder hablar- Bu.. Bueno no es que sea buena yo solo- Suspiro resignada- Si, no hay ningún problema Señor Bernadette- Sonrió ya más relajada.

Bien, entonces ya te puedes retirar, recuerda primero la recuperación- Término con una sonrisa para luego darle la espalda mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a su escritorio.

Si y gracias- Dijo la Peli Azul para luego salir de la habitación, después de haber cruzado la puerta se sentía aliviada y tranquila, suspiro- No quiero molestar a Ran, así que- Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Neee Soi, como está tu muñeca?- Preguntaba la Shihōin menor con una enorme sonrisa pues esperaba encontrarse con la ojigris y al verla salir del despacho de su padre no se la pensó en hablarle.

Hola Yoruichi- Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa- Pues bien, no me duele- Alzo la muñeca dando a entender lo que decía.

Que bien- Comento- Oye que vas a hacer?- Pregunto hacia la Peli azul.

Pues no lo sé, seguramente descansar- Suspiro al pensar que tendría que estar en su cama sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Genial, entonces vamos- Termino diciendo con un movimiento de su mano para acto seguido caminar por los pasillos de la mansión.

La Ojigris al salir de su sorpresa siguió rápidamente a la morena- Oye!, a dónde vamos?- Pregunto al darle alcance a su interlocutora.

Te quiero enseñar algo- Le guiño el ojo, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la Fong.

La muchacha no dijo nada y prefirió seguir a su anfitriona, era preferible a estar acostada en su cama sin hacer nada, caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento Shihōin, pues se veían carros y motos de distintos tamaños, modelos y colores- Y después Rangiku me llama exagerada a mí- Pensó la Fong al recordar que su amiga siempre le colocaba ese sufijo por tener una limosina, que usaba para reuniones, una camioneta y su carro personal; Las dos se detuvieron frente a una moto negra con detalles dorados.

Toma- Le extendió un casco a la peli azul quien lo acepto dudosa- No pongas esa cara- Sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de su acompañante- Te mostrare Paris- Argumento alzando los brazos, a la altura de sus hombre, mientras se montaba en la motocicleta para con la llave prenderla, provocando un sonido del motor- Móntate- Palmeo el asiento detrás suyo sacando a la ojigris de su letargo quien se sentó rápidamente, en un rápido movimiento la Fong le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura provocando en la morena un cosquilleo que iba desde su vientre hasta la boca del estómago- Mierda- Pensó, suspiro tratando de hacer uso del autocontrol que tenía para así empezar a mover la motocicleta.

Soi Fong desde joven le había tenido cierto temor a las motos, pues el papá de Toshiro había sufrido un accidente en uno de estos vehículos y al ver llorar de forma desgarradora a su amigo le había agarrado ese temor a las motocicletas, por eso al sentarse, inconscientemente, se aseguró sujetándose de la morena, cosa que le hizo olvidar momentáneamente su miedo, tampoco es como si se pudiera sostener completamente pues su muñeca izquierda al estar vendada no le dejaba total movimiento.

Así salieron de la mansión Shihōin y recorrieron durante toda la tarde gran parte de Paris, Yoruichi detenía la motocicleta en cada lugar turístico hablándole sobre su historia, lugares como la torre Eiffel, el arco del triunfo, entre otros, su última parada fue en _Le Square_ , pues un dulce siempre es bien merecido, más si se trata de un helado- Te gusta el helado?- Pregunto sonriendo la morena mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

De igual forma se bajó siguiendo a la de ojos dorados- Sí- Respondió.

Cuando llegaron pidieron unas barquillas, Soi tenía entre su mano un helado de chocolate, pues era su sabor preferido, mientras que Yoruichi había pedido uno de fresa con crema, la ojigris de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena pues esta parecía querer decir algo.

Después de pensarlo un rato se decidió en decir lo que pensaba- Dame- termino pidiendo- Y yo te doy del mío- Ofreció para que el trato fuese justo.

La Fong no lo pensó tanto y le extendió su cono de helado para posteriormente probar el de la muchacha, acto que ella correspondió al momento- crema con fresa- Saboreaba la ojigris con los ojos cerrados- Ahora que lo pienso solo había pedido siempre chocolate- Pensaba, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la Shihōin estaba mirándola cosa que la hizo sonrojar un poco

Vamos, se está haciendo de noche- Dijo colocando su vista en el cielo, Así la noche anuncio el final del día, por lo que la morena tomo rumbo a la mansión nuevamente, el recorrido de regreso fue tranquilo; Ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento con la motocicleta aparcada- Y que te pareció?- Pregunto animadamente la de ojos dorados.

Sonrió- Todo fue genial, gracias por el paseo- Respondió de igual forma la peli azul.

Jajaja- Rio- Que bien que te haya gustado- Una gota callo en su cara- Parece que va a llover- Extendió su mano, comprobando que se avecinaba una lluvia- Mejor entremos a la casa y así cenamos para ir a dormir- Ante lo dicho por la Shihōin la ojigris asintió y se encaminaron a la mansión, llegaron al salón comedor y se dispusieron a cenar pues ya se encontraban en la mesa los Shihōin mayores y Rangiku, esperando por ellas, la cena paso entre platicas y miradas, unas de diversión y otras de sueño- Buenas noches Rangiku, buenas noches Soi- Dijo sonriendo la de ojos dorados, los señores Shihōin ya se habían retirado a sus aposentos.

Buenas noches Yoruichi- Hablaron al unísono las anteriormente nombradas para después tomar rumbo a la habitación de la ojigris, el camino se hizo en total silencio, hasta que se adentraron en el cuarto.

Bien- Cerro la puerta la pelirroja- Con que estuviste por fuera con Yoruichi, eh- Hablo con un poco de picardía en su voz sentándose en el mueble frente al televisor, dándole la espalda a la Fong quien se encontraba acostada en la cama.

Si- Fue lo único que dijo, si le daba respuestas cortas no le molestaría- No?- Pensó.

Yoruichi- Hablo arrastrando el nombre con una sonrisa en su cara- 3- enumero mentalmente- 2- Extendió su sonrisa- 1.

Que insinúas?- Se sentó de golpe en su cama observando la parte de atrás del cabello de su amiga- Solo fuimos a ver la ciudad, no es como si nos hubiésemos escapado o algo así- Se excusaba la ojigris- Además mucha gente nos estaba viendo no es como si me estuviera escondiendo o-

Soi- Interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa divertida la pelirroja mientras veía hacia su amiga- Esta bien, no dije nada- Dijo para luego voltearse hacia el televisor, donde se podía ver a varias personas en un desfile.

Eh.. yo- Tartamudeo con un intenso color carmín adornando sus mejillas, odiaba ese don de Rangiku para sacarle cualquier tipo de información- Buenas noches- susurro lo suficientemente audible para que su amiga la escuchara y se acostó en su cama sin mediar ninguna otra palabra.

Como había dicho la Shihōin, llovió durante la noche, el amanecer bañaba con sus rayos de sol la ciudad de Paris calentando a sus habitantes de la fría noche.

La primera en despertar fue la peli azul, observo alrededor de la habitación topándose con su amiga que se encontraba, para sorpresa de todos, en realidad no, en su cama plácidamente dormida- Para que te dieron un cuarto?- Se preguntó mentalmente divertida, para posteriormente levantarse y empezar su higiene personal de todas las mañanas, al salir del cuarto de baño- Buenos días Rangiku- Dijo al ver a la pelirroja ya despierta.

Buenos días Soi- Correspondió la muchacha para luego levantarse de la cama y abrazar a su compañera- Como dormiste?- Pregunto mientras se adentraba al cuarto donde segundos atrás estaba la peli azul.

La Fong al ver que su amiga se encontraba en el baño se dispuso a arreglar la cama hasta que esta salió- Bien, la muñeca ya no me duele- Respondió la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho.

Eso no quiere decir que vas a practicar hoy mismo- Regaño la mayor- Debes cumplir lo que te dijo la doctora, ok?- Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Si si mamá- Puso los ojos en blanco por la advertencia.

Ahora cámbiate, vamos a salir- Continuo- O ya tienes algo que hacer?- Pregunto con un claro doble sentido.

A La Ojigris le adorno un ligero color carmín- De que hablas?- Continuo hablando mientras veía hacia otro lado- Como sea, buscare que ponerme- Y así se marchó hacia el armario donde se encontraba la ropa.

Jajaja- Rio con ganas- Eres un amor- Dijo, recibiendo un murmullopor parte de la Fong.

Las dos muchachas se habían quedado en la habitación más de 30min arreglándose, para cuando salieron la pelirroja cargaba un vestido que le quedaba más arriba de la rodilla de color amarillo crema, adornándolo con unas pulsera de colores naranjas y marrones dándole un toque fresco, mientras la peli azul cargaba un jean negro, tubito, una camisa de vestir blanca y encima una corbata negra sin anudar, dándole aquel toque sexy que siempre portaba; Estaban caminando por los pasillos charlando cuando se toparon con el señor Bernadette Shihōin.

Buenos días Señor Bernadette- Hablaron al unísono las mujeres.

Buenos días señoritas, a donde se dirigen tan elegantes?- Hablo tranquilamente viendo a las personas frente suyo- Claro si se puede saber.

Gin nos va a llevar a un restaurant- Trato de recordar- Pero ya no me acuerdo del nombre- Sonrió un poco apenada.

Jajaja- Rio el hombre- Seguro el nombre es en francés, no se preocupen- Continuo- Entonces que tengan un buen día jovencitas- Termino de decir el señor retomando nuevamente su camino.

Igualmente señor Bernadette- Despidió la Pelirroja- Vamos Soi, Gin nos espera- Hablo ahora mirando a su amiga.

Con que vamos con Ichimaru, eh- Sonrió con picardía la peli azul hacia la mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molestarla era algo difícil por lo que si ocurría la oportunidad no había forma de desaprovecharla.

Está bien- Suspiro dramáticamente- Hablemos mejor de tu paseo ayer- Observo a su amiga regalándole la misma sonrisa que segundos atrás esta cargaba.

Tsk vamos- Término la conversación caminando hacia la entrada, siendo seguida por una divertida Matsumoto, si, era muy difícil el molestarla.

Al llegar a la puerta salieron y se encontraron con que Gin las esperaba, cargaba una camisa de vestir blanca y un pantalón a cuadros negro, al verlas les cedió la entrada a la limosina para tomar rumbo a _Café les Deux Magots_ , el camino fue por demás entretenido pues las charlas no cesaron entre las mujeres y de vez en cuando Ichimaru se unía a la conversación, la Fong se enteró que estaban saliendo, bueno según Matsumoto era más un _A ver qué pasa,_ pero a su amiga se le veía feliz- Sé que todo saldrá bien- Pensó al ver platicar a la pareja; Después de aquel recorrido se encontraban frente al restaurant donde el desayuno transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo.

Voy al tocador- Hablo mientras se levantaba de la mesa la peli azul.

No vayas a hacer algo por lo que tenga que buscarte- Guiño el ojo hacia la ojigris, esta se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos logrando así que un ligero color carmín le adornara las mejillas, y rápidamente siguió su camino.

Cuando ya se encontraba frente al lavabo se dispuso a enjuagar sus manos- Esa ves no fue mi culpa- Susurraba a modo de reproche- Orihime fue la culpable- Seguía hablando consigo misma, recordando el momento donde ella y su ex se sobrepasaron con sus toques, llegando a crear un ambiente un poco caluroso, pero salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien le hablaba.

Me escuchas Soi?- Hablaba una morena.

Tier?, que haces aquí?- Pregunto un poco desconcertada por la presencia de la rubia.

Disculpa, pensaba que era un lugar público- Respondió divertida- Solo vine a desayunar.

Lo siento, no es lo que quise decir.

No te preocupes- Observo la muñeca de la muchacha- Te duele?- Pregunto refiriéndose al esguince.

Eh?- Siguió la mirada de la rubia- Esto?- Subió la muñeca- No para nada, solo tengo que mantener el día de hoy en reposo para mañana poder continuar como si nada- Termino con una sonrisa.

Eso me alegra- Dijo de forma relajada, aunque fuese su competencia, por alguna razón, se sentía mal al saber que le había lastimado- No te hago perder más el tiempo- Dio la vuelta- Nos vemos luego- Se despidió con la mano despareciendo tras la puerta.

Hasta que apareces- Regaño la pelirroja a la ojigris- Vamos, Ichimaru nos va a mostrar muchos lugares hoy- Término diciendo para caminar con la Peli azul.

El día paso con los tres recorriendo Paris, Ichimaru hablaba sobre las estructuras, Matsumoto preguntaba sobre todo a su alrededor, pero la Fong solo se perdía por momentos en sus pensamientos lo único que abarcaba su mente era la de ojos dorados, pues recordaba el día de ayer, reviviendo con cada parada las que hizo con la morena, el día paso rápido y ya se encontraban en la mansión Shihōin, al llegar Rangiku fue a decirle al señor Bernadette y la señora Adalicia que ya habían cenado, por lo que no era necesario el esperarlas.

Las muchachas se encontraban en la habitación de la ojigris cuando se escuchó un suspiro cansino- Que agotador- Sonrió recordando- Paris es tan lindo- Continuo- Por qué no me habías traído?- Coloco un puchero la pelirroja viendo hacia su amiga.

Pues no quería que me arrastraras por toda la ciudad para comprar ropa- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida- Además sabes que siempre que venía era por negocios.

Bueno esta te la dejo pasar- Camino hasta el televisor para encenderlo y colocar el mismo programa de modas que ayer andaba viendo- No quieres ver la tele conmigo antes de dormir?- Pregunto viendo de reojo a su amiga que se encontraba cambiándose la ropa por una más cómoda.

No, prefiero ver a Omaeda comer frituras- Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse esa situación- Olvídalo, sería una mejor tortura ver la tele contigo- Termino diciendo para seguidamente acostarse en su cama.

Oye no me compares con eso!- Reprocho la mayor.

Como sea, buenas noches- Se despidió la Fong con los ojos cerrados, sin tomarle importancia a los reclamos de su amiga.

Bufo por lo bajo- Buenas noches- Respondió la pelirroja.

La noche transcurrió como todas, tranquila y fresca dando por terminada al reloj marcar las 00:00, para poder darle entrada al amanecer.

Soi Fong abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la mañana, cuando busco a su lado no encontró a nadie, cosa que la sorprendió- Rangiku?- Pregunto en un susurro- Se abra despertado primero?- Se reprendió mentalmente- Rangiku jamás se levantaría, por su propia voluntad, primera- Pensó un poco- Seguro la secuestraron- Lo volvió a meditar- De seguro al conocerla la devuelven- Suspiro.

Por tu cara veo que estás pensando cosas muy lindas de mí.

Aaaaahhhh- Grito la peli azul cayendo de la cama.

Jajajaja- Estallo en carcajadas la pelirroja- Estas bien Soi?- Pregunto cómo pudo pues la risa no había cesado, cuando escucho su nombre de los labios de la ojigris se aproximó a su amiga, aunque esta estaba poniendo caras extrañas mientras veía hacia la nada.

Auch- Se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe- Dónde estabas?- Pregunto levantándose del suelo un poco abochornada por la caída.

Se limpió la lagrima que caía de su ojo con el índice- Allá- Apunto al mueble- No pude dormir pues dieron una maratón de moda- Chillo emocionada, quiso continuar- Por eso y- fue interrumpida.

Ósea no dormiste?- La pregunta se respondía sola, tan solo había que ver las ligeras bolsas bajo los ojos de la pelirroja para saber la respuesta- Enserio estás loca- Dijo encaminándose al cuarto de baño para comenzar el día.

Oye!- Berrinchaba la mayor- Soi te iba a contar que tan genial fue la maratón- Se quedó hablando sola pues la Peli azul ya estaba dentro del baño, por lo que prefirió arreglar la cama y todo aquello que estuviera desordenado, al terminar pudo ver que la Fong salía mientras se secaba el cabello, tenía puesto un pantalón pescador deportivo gris y una musculosa negra, no había duda la ojigris podía levantar hasta a los muertos si se lo proponía- A dónde vas?- Pregunto al ver a su amiga.

Pues ya que tú vas a quedarte durmiendo- No fue una sugerencia- Y todavía no puedo empezar con la práctica, iré al gimnasio de la mansión a hacer ejercicio.

Como que me quedare a dormir?- Pregunto desconcertada, aunque sabía que lo terminaría haciendo pues cuando la Fong usaba ese tono de voz no había nadie que la contradijera.

No te voy a dejar por allí media dormida- Continuo- Si ya eres un peligro despierta peor lo serás aho- No termino de decir la oración pues recibió una almohada en la cara- No hiciste eso, verdad?.

No lo sé- Respondió inocentemente con una sonrisa- No Soi, espera- Y así se enfrascaron en una pelea de almohadas, la Peli azul lanzaba los cojines como si de proyectiles se tratara mientras la pelirroja buscaba cubierta y pedía 10-04 con el zapato, para su desgracia nadie acudía a su llamado.

Jajajaja- Reían las muchachas acostadas en el suelo con los brazos extendidos respirando de forma acelerada por el cansancio- No puedo creer que a nuestra edad hagamos esto- Hablo como pudo la ojigris.

Que dices si tú tienes apenas 23- Continuo- Y yo todavía soy joven- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Espero también ser joven a los 27 años- Término de decir con una enorme sonrisa que su amiga correspondió, afuera del cuarto se escuchó el toque en la madera- _Señoritas el desayuno está listo-_ Voy!- Se levantó del suelo para caminar hasta la puerta- Eh Renji, buenos días- Dijo con una sonrisa provocando un ligero sonrojo en el muchacho- Tráiganle a Rangiku el desayuno hasta acá por favor, yo no desayunare- Continuo- Dile a los Shihōin que estaré en el gimnasio.

Muy bien señorita- Se despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza caminando hacia la cocina para buscar la comida de la pelirroja y después tomar rumbo al salón comedor y dar el recado.

Bien ahora si me voy- Con la puerta abierta se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, donde segundos atrás estaban tomando aire- Come cuando venga el desayuno y descansa- Ordeno para salir del cuarto por completo.

Si- Dijo en un suspiro.

Después de salir, la ojigris marco un número, espero hasta el tercer repique- Aló- Hablaba por el móvil mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión rumbo al gimnasio.

Aló, como estas Soi?, como te ha ido?- Preguntaba la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Soi Fong le hablo superficialmente a Toshiro lo que había pasado en los últimos 4 días, desde la llegada en el jet privado hasta la lesión que sufrió, recibiendo un regaño por parte de su amigo, de igual forma le conto sobre Gin.

Yo mismo iré hasta allá a arrancarle el cabello a ese chico si le hace algo a Rangiku- Hablo como si de la hora se tratara, Toshiro y Matsumoto siempre andaban discutiendo, pues el peli blanco no le hacía caso a los mimos de la mujer, pero siempre la defendía de los demás chicos pues aunque no lo admitiera la quería como una hermana.

Y cómo están los muchachos?- Pregunto la ojigris refiriéndose a Momo, Hisagi y Kira.

Todos están bien, te desean lo mejor- Respondió el peli blanco- Además Hisagi se pone a llorar cada vez que hace torta de chocolate- Hablo para después suspirar.

Jajaja- Rio un poco, extrañaba a los muchachos, aunque ella viajara, siempre que regresaba ellos le daban la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero esta vez estaría por fuera mucho más tiempo- Mándameles saludos de mi parte.

Tranquila así lo hare, cuídate- Termino de decir el peli blanco.

Igual, chao- Colgó el móvil para guardárselo en el bolsillo del mono, ya se encontraba en el gimnasio de la mansión, dándose cuenta que estaba lleno de muchos aparatos.

Empezó calentando, lo que menos quería era sufrir algún desgarre muscular, inicio con estiramientos y trotar en el mismo sitio, después de sentir su cuerpo caliente se acercó a la pera de boxeo, se colocó los protectores en los nudillos y muñeca, con las piernas un poco separadas se dedicó a realizar los movimientos de boxeo, al principio de forma lenta, para así medir si su muñeca soportaba otro nivel, al no recibir queja alguna por parte de su cuerpo siguió el entrenamiento de forma más ruda, en el gimnasio solo se escuchaba el constante golpeteo de la pera al ser movida por los nudillos de la Fong, se separó un poco y brinco en su sitio para continuar con los golpes, después de un rato respiro buscando el oxígeno perdido, camino hacia la cinta de correr, de igual forma estiro nuevamente los músculos, desde los tobillos hasta la cintura, al creerse lista prendió el aparato y comenzó caminando para luego ir subiendo progresivamente el nivel a medida que pasaban los minutos, se encontraba vagando en sus pensamientos cuando.

Enserio entrenas duro- Se escuchó una voz, sacándola de lleno de su concentración por lo que termino a parar contra el suelo- Soi estas bien?- Pregunto visiblemente preocupada la morena.

Auch- Genial dos veces contra el suelo en un solo día- Si, estoy bien- Se levantó con ayuda de la de ojos dorados- Que haces aquí Yoruichi?.

Pues cuando Renji fue a decir que estarías en el gimnasio, quise venir a ver si necesitabas ayuda- Hablo mostrando dos barras de cereal- Toma- Se las extendió- No debes hacer ejercicio sin energías.

Gracias- Hablo para después sentarse en el suelo siendo acompañada por la morena y comerse las barras de cereal, en todo ese rato no hubo ningún otro sonido que el que se producía por el papel que envolvía a las barras, después de haber terminado la morena hablo.

Puedo entrenar contigo?- Pregunto, pero no dejo hablar a la peli azul- Allá- Dijo apuntando a lo que parecía ser un ring de boxeo- Por lo que pude ver sabes de boxeo así que me gustaría saber cuánto- Sonrió esperando la respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

Está bien- Sonrió de igual forma, nunca viene mal algo de ayuda- Pero con las debidas protecciones- Termino diciendo, no quería lastimar a la morena en aquella lucha.

No te preocupes- Dijo para luego, ambas, levantarse y colocarse los protectores, se acercaron a las cuerdas y subieron a la lona- La que derribe primero a la otra gana, bien?.

Si- La Fong se colocó en posición de ataque esperando el comienzo- Esperare que ella del primer golpe- Planeaba en su mente- Y así usar su propia fuerza en su contra- Así como lo pensó se hizo, pues la morena se acercó con el puño izquierdo en alto, aunque no todo lo había planeado, Yoruichi en un rápido movimiento detuvo el golpe que iba dirigido a su cara para con el brazo derecho coger su brazo defensivo y en un impulso, ayudado por su talón, la peli azul ya hacía en el suelo.

Te recomiendo que te quedes con el Snowboarding- Comento con una sonrisa arrogante la Shihōin.

Espera!- Hablo rápidamente cuando vio que la morena se proponía a bajar de la lona- Quiero la revancha- En todo su tiempo practicando deportes nadie le había ganado con tanta facilidad, cuando compitió contra la mejor esgrimista se llevó la victoria, contra la mejor nadadora de Colorado perdió por 2segundos de diferencia- No soy la mejor en los deportes pero no pierdo tan patéticamente tampoco- Pensaba la ojigris.

Después del primero y el segundo hubieron más encuentros, la tabla iba 7 a 0, cosa que no parecía cambiar por más que siguieran, la peli azul respiraba aceleradamente- Eres demasiado buena- Pudo decir entre bocanadas de aire, estaba en el suelo boca arriba con los brazos extendidos.

Después de la tercera lucha a la morena le costó cada vez más el ganar- Gracias- Dijo después de tomar el aire que le faltaba, pues estaba de igual forma, pero menos cansada que su invitada- Aprendes rápido- Hablo con una sonrisa, mientras veía a la ojigris.

Esta tan solo sonrió un poco- Continuamos?- Pregunto, recibiendo una sonrisa de afirmación por parte de su anfitriona, no sabía si era por el simple hecho de entrenar, la adrenalina o alguna otra cosa pero el día se le hizo tranquilo y agradable, la morena le había dicho que seguirían con la práctica de snowboard mañana cosa que le alegraba, y así con esos pensamientos termino el día.

Continuara

* * *

Bien gente, les cantare una canción- Hablaba tras el micrófono Matsumoto.

Nadie te pidió que cantaras- Aparecía tras la cortina roja la Fong- Mejor responde por que sigues durmiendo en mi cama- Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

Escuchas?- Dijo Rangiku viendo hacia el techo, para luego rápidamente quitarse el zapato- Aló- Hablaba.

No me vengas con eso- Reclamo- Como si lo- Fue interrumpida por un grupo de uniformados que caía de dios sabe dónde.

Vaya, contestaron a mi llamado un poco tarde- Suspiro Matsumoto- Los 10-04 no deben ser tomados a la ligera.


	4. Todo por una apuesta

Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

Gracias por seguir leyendo *w*, me hace feliz... Sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer...

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Soi Fong se había recuperado por completo del esguince, Yoruichi y ella todas las mañanas volaban en helicóptero hasta Courchevel, a veces acompañadas por Rangiku y otras veces no, para practicar las piruetas de la muchacha, la morena había alegado que también era importante la meditación para así poder mantener un mejor control sobre la nieve, cosa que de igual forma practicaban- Vamos Soi no te distraigas- Hablaba la Shihōin, pues justo hoy era uno de esos días donde se encontraban en la cabaña meditando.

Resoplo- Yoruichi esto es aburrido- Se acostó en el piso de madera con los brazos extendidos, llevaban 10 minutos en aquello y no había podido mantener la concentración ni 2 minutos enteros- Mejor dejemos esto para otro día- Trataba de razonar con su tutora.

No, ayer me dijiste lo mismo y por eso lo dejamos para hoy- Dijo ya molesta la morena, la Fong no se podía mantener tranquila ni 1 minuto cosa que hacía más difícil la meditación- Quédate acá- Se levantó del suelo para tomar rumbo a la cocina de la cabaña.

A dónde vas?- Pregunto abriendo un de sus ojos grises, viendo así a su acompañante.

Buscare unas cuerdas para amarrarte a la silla.

Qué?- Se levantó rápidamente del suelo- Sabes que eso está penado?.

Jajajajaja- Rio con ganas la Shihōin- Buscare leche tibia- Termino de decir retomando su camino- Aunque- Se detuvo- Nadie escucharía tus gritos si te amarro.

Gracias al cielo que la morena ya se había ido pues Soi Fong había pasado por todos los tonos rojos que existían- Ya vera como me concentro- Hablo por lo bajo la muchacha mientras volvía a tomar su posición, sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas cerro sus ojos para así colocar su mente en blanco, cosa que le fue imposible pues fuera de la cabaña se escuchaban unos golpes- Que es eso?- Se preguntó frustrada.

Creo que hoy dormiremos acá- Hablaba la morena que venía de la cocina con un vaso de leche en las manos- Hay una fuerte tormenta así que el helicóptero no podrá venir hasta mañana- Continuo- Claro si todo se calma.

Bufo- Genial, ahora no podre practicar otra cosa que la meditación- Pensó amargadamente la ojigris.

Qué bueno que no estábamos por fuera cuando cayó la tormenta- Continuo la morena- Porque no hubiésemos podido estar todo el día practicando la meditación- Soltó con una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un resoplido por parte de la peli azul- Vamos continuemos- Ordeno al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo.

Hizo caso a duras penas y cerró los ojos para empezar, cosa que no volvió a lograr- Agh- Soltó molesta- No puedo hacerlo con el ruido de allá afuera- Señalo con la mano a la puerta.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño viendo hacia la ojigris- Definitivamente estar tranquila es imposible para ti- Dijo con los brazos cruzados- Te apuesto que no podrías estar callada por 4 horas- Alzo el dedo índice, medio, anular y meñique expresando el tiempo- Ni porque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Qué?, claro que si puedo- Hablo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Pero yo te apuesto a ti- Apunto a la morena- Que no podrías estar esas mismas cuatro horas sin tomar un vaso de leche- Cruzo de igual forma los brazos viendo hacia los ojos dorados de la Shihōin.

Acaba de hacer una apuesta señorita Fong- Sonrió aceptando el reto para así extender su mano.

La peli azul copia el gesto y cerraron la apuesta con un apretón de mano; Así dio comienzo las cuatro horas donde Soi Fong no podía hablar y Yoruichi no podría tomar leche, cosa imposible para ambas.

Yoruichi se levantó del suelo, siendo seguida por la mirada interrogante de la peli azul, rumbo al mueble- Dormiré estas cuatro horas- Continuo con una sonrisa- Puedes hacer lo mismo- Coloco una cara de sorprendida como si recordara algo- Cierto que no puedes tomar siestas pues no te puedes quedar dormida en las tardes- Fingió decepción para así seguidamente cerrar los ojos.

Con que haciendo trampa eh?- Se dijo mentalmente la muchacha- Pues bien- Pensó para luego levantarse del suelo rumbo a la cocina, a los minutos regreso con un vaso de agua, se acercó al mueble donde descansaba la Shihōin e inclino lentamente el vaso derramándole el líquido en la cabeza a la de ojos dorados quien se levantó rápidamente por la sorpresa.

Pero qué diablos?- Dijo viéndose empapada, para luego posar su mirada en la ojigris a su lado que solo sonreía- Esto se juega de dos- Sonrió después de lo dicho para así caminar hasta el único cuarto que se encontraba en la planta baja de la cabaña, a los minutos regreso con una toalla mientras se secaba el cabello- Bien Soi, si me duermo me despertaras, muy bien- Felicito- Que tal si- Como si de los mismo dioses hubiese hablado el móvil de la peli azul sonaba.

Aló- Contesto rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la Fong de agarrar el teléfono- Lo siento Rangiku pero a Soi Fong no le gusto- Sonrió felinamente, ayer la pelirroja había salido a comprarle una chamarra de esquí color morado a la peli azul, como llego un poco tarde se lo dejo en la cama a la Fong para que esta se lo colocara hoy, pues iban a madrugar, así que Matsumoto llamaba para preguntar si le había gustado su regalo- Me dijo que no quiere hablar contigo por tu feo gusto- Termino en un fingido suspiro resignado.

Rápidamente le arrebato el móvil a la morena para aclarar la situación, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando miro la sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro de la Shihōin- Soi Fong! Como que no te gusto la chamarra?- Se escuchaba por la bocina la voz de Rangiku- Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscando ese color solo porque la señorita la quería?- Y así Matsumoto empezó a contar la historia de la pobre mujer que camino por todo Paris buscando una chamarra de un color específico para la persona que consideraba como una hermana, mientras al otro lado de la línea la Fong se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.

Por otra parte Yoruichi se aguantaba el estómago de la risa, cuando la ojigris llegara a la mansión tendría que aguantarse el regaño completo de la pelirroja pues este solamente era el abre boca- No puedo- Dijo como pudo mientras seguía riendo.

Maldita Shihōin- Repetía en su mente la Fong después de haber colgado la llamada, algo que había descubierto ya hace mucho tiempo es, 1. No dejar a Rangiku en un cuarto con una botella de sake, 2. Por ningún circunstancia dejar a Rangiku con dinero, pues se lo gastaba en sake, 3. Y no menos importante, nunca de los nunca decirle a la pelirroja que tenía mal gusto, le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar la ves en que Kira le había dicho que no le gustaba mucho la corbata que esta le había regalado- Kira tuvo que dormir una semana fuera de la casa- Pensó aterrada por lo que recibiría al llegar a la mansión.

Después de haber reído la Shihōin se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda de la pared mientras se disponía a leer una revista- Tranquila- Hablo, leyendo la mente de la ojigris- Seguiré intentando que hables- Continuo- Esperare que tu paciencia este un poco- Busco la palabra- más colapsada.

Soi Fong hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por la morena y se fue a sentar en un mueble, mientras observaba por la ventana de la cabaña la tormenta que estaba en todo su auge, así pasaron 15minutos donde la peli azul se quiso arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza uno por uno, así podría entretenerse en algo, miro de soslayo a la de ojos dorado que tenía su atención puesta, todavía, en la revista- Que tal si..- Pensó para después levantarse rumbo a la cocina.

Debía admitir que la Fong había roto su tiempo de mantenerse callada, pues desde que empezaron con esa apuesta habían pasado 20 minutos, rompiendo su marca de 1 minuto; Ella misma se estaba sintiendo mal, pues su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un rico, tibio, refrescante y blanco vaso de leche, pero jamás perdería- Debo buscar la forma de que Soi hable- Pensaba la morena, desde que se sentó en el piso con aquella revista, no había leído ni una línea de lo que allí se mostraba, estaba más interesada en observar el perfil de la peli azul, quien colocaba cada minuto una cara distinta expresando así su disgusto con la situación- A dónde ira?- Se preguntó al ver a la ojigris levantarse del mueble.

Regreso de la cocina con una vaso entre su mano, al pasar tanto tiempo con la morena ya se conocía sus mañas, Shihōin Yoruichi era como una gata, le gustaba dormir, aunque no lo pareciera era floja, pero sobre todo amaba tomar leche, y esto se acrecentaba cuando hacia frio, cuando le privaban de aquel privilegio, en un acto de estrés o nervio jugaba con sus manos y pies, hablaba como loca y no se podía mantener quieta, y ahorita mismo estaba empezando sus síntomas, la morena movía los pies como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Que es eso?- Pregunto viendo hacia la ojigris, esta solo se sentó en el suelo frente suyo y con una sonrisa empezó a beber del vaso sin despegar su mirada de ella- Leche- Soltó en un susurro al comprender lo que la Fong estaba haciendo, más ese no era el plan completo pues la muchacha después dejo el vaso a un lado y gateo hasta la Shihōin, se detuvo a tan solo 15cm de distancia provocando un cosquilleo en el vientre de la morena que se acrecentó cuando percibió el olor a leche de los labios de la peli azul- Mierda- Era el único pensamiento más o menos coherente en la de ojos dorados.

Por eso, sin pensarlo, haciendo gala de su agilidad se encontraba sobre ella, apresándola de las muñecas con una mano, acerco sus labios hasta el oído de la peli azul- Soi Fong- Soltó lentamente provocando un estremecimiento en la menor- Estas jugando sucio- Sonrió- Así que di algo antes que- Paso su lengua armoniosamente por el lóbulo de la muchacha recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro- Esto termine mal.

El aliento de la morena en su oreja no hacía más que volverla loca, enserio Yoruichi estaba usando eso como una amenaza?, porque estaba funcionando muy mal, su plan inicial había sido robarle un beso, en la guerra todo se vale, con sus labios impregnados a leche la Shihōin perdería la apuesta pues habría probado inconscientemente el líquido, cosa que no había funcionado, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que la morena la atrapara primero a ella en aquel juego.

Yoruichi al no recibir respuesta, empezó a descender lentamente desde la oreja hasta el cuello de esta, dejando a su paso un camino de besos, sus labios tocaban lentamente la piel, con cada contacto sentía el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo suyo, con su mano libre se dispuso a tocar el costado de la muchacha, desde la cintura hasta las costillas, para después repetir el movimiento pero esta vez dentro de la prenda, sus morenos dedos subieron de a poco el final de la camisa para adentrarse lentamente, hizo contacto con la piel blanca sintiendo la diferencia de temperatura.

Sentía la mano de la morena en su costado, provocándole un cosquilleo incesante en todo el cuerpo, mientras sus labios no se detenían de besar su cuello, cada roce hacia que su cuerpo bajara 2°, de un momento a otro sintió un frio contacto bajo su camisa provocando un sonoro suspiro- Mierda- Pensó, la mano de la Shihōin estaba fría y le provocaba sensaciones gratificantes que iban desde la boca del estómago hasta su vientre y bajando, si seguía así perdería el poco control que aun portaba- Yo… Yoruichi- Hablo por lo bajo, era una tortura aquello, una deliciosa y placentera tortura que debía detener antes que se saliera de control.

La Shihōin coloco una sonrisa felina al escuchar de los labios de la ojjigris su nombre, ella había ganado, lentamente dejo, para su disgusto, de besar el cuello de la peli azul y así posar sus ojos color ámbar en los grises- Como yo gane- Sonrió más al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la menor- Yo decido el castigo- Termino para, por fin, besar los labios de la muchacha, ese olor tan exquisito que emanaba la estaba volviendo loca, lentamente disfrutaba del sabor a leche mezclado con miel que los labios de su acompañante le regalaba, si Soi Fong hubiese tardado un segundo más en hablar, Yoruichi habría perdido pues las ganas de probar los labios de la Fong la estaban volviendo loca, lentamente soltó las muñecas de la muchacha para dedicarse a tocar y explorar cada parte del cuerpo de la peli azul.

Al sentir las muñecas libres, subió su mano hasta el rostro de la morena para profundizar el beso, y con la otra la apreso de la nuca, sus lenguas danzaban en una misma melodía salvaje y excitante, se separaron un poco para tomar del molesto oxigeno que necesitaban para vivir, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la casa, sobresaltando así a las dos mujeres.

La tormenta cubría con su blanca nieve todo a kilómetros de la cabaña, la fuerte ventisca chocaba contra las ventanas y la puerta, lo que provoco que estas se abrieran de golpe.

No cerramos las ventas- Exclamo la morena, rápidamente se levantó del suelo tomando rumbo a la planta alta.

La Ojigris recordó de igual forma que había más ventanas en el piso donde estaban por lo que también se levantó para así cerrarlas, llego hasta la puerta y le coloco el cerrojo, se acercó a las ventanas y las tranco con su seguro- Listo- Pensó para luego escuchar su nombre de los labios de la morena- Voy- Rápidamente recorrió el mismo camino que la Shihōin.

Cuando subió las escaleras cerro las ventanas de los cuartos, solo le faltaba la del pasillo- La ultima- Se acercó, trato de correr el vidrio pero este estaba atascado, aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas no se había movido- Mierda- Pensó mientras seguía intentando, inútilmente, de moverlo- Soi Fong!- Grito hacia la ojigris la cual a los segundos ya estaba a su lado preguntando si estaba todo bien- Si, es que esta ventana no la puedo mover- Continuo- Ayúdame.

Si- Dijo para luego colocarse al lado de la morena y entre las dos intentar correr el vidrio, con sus fuerzas unidas lograron moverlo de a poco, así después de varios intentos pudieron cerrar por completo la ventana- Listo- Dejo en un suspiro cansino.

Gracias- Suspiro regalándole una sonrisa a la peli azul.

Se sonrojo ligeramente, color carmín que se acrecentó al recordar lo que momento atrás estaban a punto de hacer- V.. Vamos a meditar?- Pregunto en un susurro.

Ver a la Fong sonrojada y siendo tímida le hacía sentir un cálido sentimiento en su cuerpo, cuando hace dos meses atrás la había visto en las noticias se veía a una mujer decidida que podía obtener todo con solo quererlo, le había llamado un poco la atención aquella chica por lo que la investigo, descubriendo que tenía 3años menos que ella, a los 19años la ojigris ya era conocida por gran parte de Estados Unidos y ahora mismo a los 23 años la consideraban una persona capacitada para cualquier cosa, pues no solo destacaba por su gran empresa multimillonaria de donaciones sino que también por su gran talento en cualquier deporte, mientras más conocía de la peli azul más se interesaba, pero quería saber mas por lo que hizo lo posible para que llegara a Francia a sabiendas que la iban a invitar al campeonato mundial de Snowboarding, así llego a hospedarse en la mansión Shihōin- Bien vamos- Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la sala de la cabaña.

Soi Fong soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, estaba reteniendo, la mirada de la morena la estaba atravesando como una daga, a paso lento siguió a la Shihōin hasta que llegaron al lugar donde minutos atrás estaban.

Siéntate y espera- Indico la de mirada dorada mientras se perdía en la cocina.

Oye que vas a hacer?- Pregunto la Ojigris al ver que su acompañante se iba.

Ya tengo como 30 minutos sin tomar leche- El frió le provocaba esas ganas de aquel líquido, así que se había dirigido a la cocina a buscar un vaso- Quieres?- Pregunto en voz alta para que la peli azul la escuchara pues estaba un poco lejos.

No gracias- Respondió con el mismo tono de voz- Ya me tome un vaso y- Se sonrojo por sus pensamientos, suspiro para luego sentarse en el suelo y esperar a su tutora que llego con una sonrisa.

Listo, ahora si comencemos- De igual forma se sentó frente a la ojigris a una distancia prudente, temía que si sentaba un poco más cerca no podría reprimir sus ganas de besarla- Cierra los ojos y deja tu mente en blanco- Hablaba por lo bajo.

Hizo caso y empezó a bajar los parpados para que su visión quedara a oscuras, suspiro soltando cualquier tensión que la pudiese distraer y empezó a despejar sus pensamientos, su sentido de la visión estaba suspendido al igual que el odio, olfato y tacto, su mente estaba concentrada en la nada cuando imágenes y sonidos empezaron a llegar una tras otra, blanco, rojo, frio, nieve _reproduciéndose como una película._

 _Dime Abejita- Hablaba un hombre de cabello azul- Vas a ir con papá y mamá a esquiar?- Sonrió cariñosamente._

 _No- Dijo molesta una pequeña niña, a simple visto se podía ver que tenía menos de 7 años- Yo quiero mi propia tabla de chnowbot._

 _Acaricio dulcemente el cabello de la pequeña- Amor tu tabla de Snowboar- Dijo haciendo énfasis en como se decía la última palabra- Ya la mande a hacer con un amigo mío, es uno de los mejores pero hay que esperar._

 _No quiero- Volvió a decir la niña cruzada de brazos._

 _Otras imágenes llegaron después de esa, todo estaba blanco, había mucha nieve, frio, mucho frio, se escuchaba un fuerte golpeteo, tal vez el sonido de un tambor._

 _PAPÁ- Lloraba la misma pequeña._

 _El tambor se hizo más pronunciado, tanto que dolía._

Por qué lloras?

 _MAMÁ- Seguía gritando y llorando la niña._

Tus padres no están?.

 _Unos cuerpos se alzaban sobre tanto blanco, la pequeña corrió hacia aquello, encontrándose con la escena de dos personas sobre la nieve, el carmín de la sangre adornaba el blanco como una película de terror, el tambor cada vez era más ensordecedor._

 _P…p.. papá- Miro al hombre- M… mamá- Viro su vista hacia la mujer bajo el cuerpo del señor._

 _Todo estaba en silencio, el incesante sonido del tambor callo de golpe, junto a los latidos de la pequeña niña, guardando respeto por aquellas personas muertas, ahora lentamente se escuchaba un sollozo, pero no era la niña, ella estaba tumbada en la nieve por el shock, entonces quién?._

Soi Fong!.

 _La imagen de esas personas era cada vez menos nítida.. Mas borrosa… más dolorosa.._

Soi Fong despierta!- Yoruichi?, como saliendo de un trance abrió sus ojos rápidamente saliendo así de aquellos recuerdos, intento hablar pero algo no se lo permitía, su garganta no podía pronunciar palabra alguna pues todas se atoraban en su pecho antes de salir, le dolía todo el cuerpo, su corazón estaba pesado y sus mejillas calientes producto de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos grises- Soi estas bien?- En la cara de la morena se podía ver plasmada la preocupación.

Cuando la Fong cerró los ojos la Shihōin se dedicó a observar y detallar sus facciones, es cierto todo lo que en las noticias de farándula se escuchaba, la peli azul tenía un rostro delicado, pestañas largas y azules, un cuerpo atlético y sexy, labios carnosos, se llevó los dedos a los suyos propios recordando su sabor – Miel- Susurro con una sonrisa, salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al ver que la ojigris movía los labios, susurraba algo por lo que agudizo su oído para escuchar mejor- _Papá, mamá_ \- Repetía constantemente- Soi- Hablo un poco alto para que la muchacha escuchara, se alarmo de sobre manera al ver que la peli azul empezó a llorar- Soi!- Volvió a llamar para sacarla del trance en el que estaba, pero esta no hacía caso, se acercó y volvió a intentar, llamándola por el nombre una, dos y tres veces hasta que al cuarto grito, en el cual la Shihōin se estaba desesperando, abrió sus ojos grises.

Yoruichi?- Susurro en un hilo de voz.

Rápidamente la abrazo- Tranquila, aquí estoy- No sabía si la ojigris seguía llorando pues escuchaba su propio corazón retumbar en sus tímpanos, pero sentía los estremecimientos del cuerpo de la peli azul, con una mano seguía abrazandola mientras con la otra acariciaba lentamente el cabello azul, pasaron 5, 10 minutos en aquella posición- Soi- Llamo en un susurro que no obtuvo respuesta, lentamente se separó de la muchacha para poder observarla- Está dormida- Se dijo mentalmente, la respiración de la Fong era tranquila y acompasada, su brazo derecho lo llevo bajo las piernas de la ojigris y el izquierdo en la espalda para así levantarla del suelo al estilo novia.

Camino lentamente hasta la habitación de la planta baja, la cual quedaba más cerca, y deposito con sumo cuidado a la muchacha en la cama, la arropo con las sabanas pues con la tormenta que había podía coger un resfriado- Que vistes Soi?- Pregunto en un susurro mientras le quitaba algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su cara, estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando una mano en su muñeca no se lo permitió haciendo así que girara su cabeza hacia la persona en la cama.

Podrías quedarte?- Se escuchó por lo bajo, tanto llorar le había dejado como resultado que su voz saliese ahogada, tenía sus ojos grises mezclados con el rojo producto de las lágrimas- Por favor- Volvió a decir soltando lentamente el agarre de su mano.

No es necesario que me lo pidas- Sonrió cariñosamente para así acercarse a la cama junto a la ojigris, se acostó a su espalda y la abrazo desde atrás mientras acariciaba su cabello- Estaré siempre contigo- Susurro al oído de la peli azul, prometiendo muchas cosas con aquellas palabras, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza- No quiero que vuelves a llorar- Se dijo mentalmente, pues los sentimientos que azotaban a su corazón ya hablaban y pensaban por si solos.

La tormenta seguía mezclándose con el frio día, quedándose como testigo de imágenes que presencio, recuerdos que adornan pesadillas, presenciando a detalle cicatrices ajenas y soplando para que estas sanen, porque solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar a las personas indicadas para acelerar el proceso.

Continuara

* * *

Ya llegue!- Grito la ojigris al entrar a la cabaña extrañándose al ver todas las luces apagadas.

Dónde está?- Se escuchó en un sonido sepulcral que provenía de las sombras.

Eh?- Seguramente se equivocó de cabaña, aunque no podía equivocarse pues era la única cabaña a miles de kilómetros- Yoruichi?- Pregunto cautelosamente.

Mi precioso- Se volvió a escuchar con aquel raro tono de voz- Mi precioso donde esta?.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal- Y.. Yoruichi- Trato de sonar segura más su voz salió en un triste lamento, alzo lentamente su brazo mostrando lo que traía en la bolsa cuando una sombra se lo arrebato rápidamente.

Mi leche… leche… leche- Celebraba la morena al recibir su preciado líquido.

Je je je- Una gota cayo por su cabeza, si hubiese tardado más en comprar la leche seguro la Shihōin estaría esperándola con un lanza llamas- Creo que mejor iré a comprar un camión de leche- Dijo saliendo de la cabaña rumbo a la tienda, pues más vale prevenir que lamentar.


	5. Sacando a Flote sentimientos I

Definitivamente los días en la cabaña han sido mis favoritos, tal vez hable con la madre naturaleza para que la tormenta dure más xD

Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

* * *

Soi!- Se escuchó un grito por la cabaña.

Allá voy - Bajaba las escaleras de forma perezosa una muchacha de cabello azul, al llegar a la cocina pudo divisar a la Shihōin sentada en la mesa con unos platos de comida frente suyo.

Siéntate- Dijo hacia la ojigris- Por lo que parece la tormenta se está apaciguando así que podremos irnos entre hoy o mañana.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se disponía a comer- Esto pasa muy seguido?- Se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca.

Trago lo que estaba masticando- Pues no, ocurre más que todo en esta fecha- Bebió un trago del vaso de leche- Generalmente cierran el área- Continuo comiendo.

Esta vez no lo hicieron?- Bebió agua.

Seguramente lo hicieron pero nosotras estamos en un lugar privado- Continuo- Así que es imposible que nos saquen.

Ya veo.

El desayuno continuo de forma tranquila hasta que fuera de la cabaña se escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta sacando así a ambas mujeres de sus pensamientos.

Que fue eso?- Pregunto la Shihōin levantándose de la silla.

Vamos a ver- Copio el gesto de la morena y ambas se encaminaron hasta la entrada de la casa.

Al llegar la ojigris se acercó a la puerta y le quito el cerrojo, vio hacia su acompañante para confirmar el abrirla, recibió un movimiento de afirmación por parte de la morena y así rápidamente dejo ver a la persona, en realidad personas, que estaban afuera- Tier?- Pregunto dejando pasar a las mujeres.

Soi?- Pregunto la rubia en un susurro después de haber pasado el umbral ayudada por sus amigas.

Fong, Shihōin- Hablo Mila Rose.

La Señora Harribel se encuentra mal- Continuo Apache.

Puede descansar acá?- Termino Sun Sun.

La Ojigris vio hacia la morena, buscando la respuesta hacia la pregunta hecha por las mujeres.

Si, lo mejor es dejarla descansar- Dijo la de mirada dorada- Síganme- Camino hacia las escaleras siendo seguida por las muchachas.

Al llegar al cuarto depositaron a Tier Harribel en la cama, se veía débil, los labios un poco azules y su piel morena estaba cambiada a un color más pálido- Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Soi Fong.

Es que- Empezó a hablar Mila Rose.

Flashback

Donde habrá caído esa estúpida tabla?- Preguntaba Apache mientras caminaba por la nieve.

Estúpida es quien la perdió- Comento Mila Rose.

Si me hubieses hecho caso cuando te dije que las correas no estaban bien colocadas nada de esto hubiese pasado- Hablo Sun Sun.

Cuando Apache se había colocado la tabla no había ajustado bien las correas de seguridad, Sun Sun se lo dijo pero esta no le presto ni la más mínima atención, cuando estaba por el aire realizando una pirueta la tabla se soltó y salió a parar a dios sabrá dónde por eso se encontraban en el bosque buscándola, cosa que estaba pareciendo misión imposible.

Yo no te escuche- Reprocho Apache con los brazos cruzado.

Chicas creo que va a caer una tormenta- Se unió Tier- Lo mejor será regresar a la cabaña.

Si Señora- Dijeron al unísono las mujeres, comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa pero la ventisca ya había empezado, convirtiendo en un imposible el poder caminar.

Vi una cueva por aquí cerca, vamos- Tier se adelantó mostrando el camino, siendo seguida por sus acompañantes, llegaron al lugar y rápidamente se adentraron- No creo que podamos salir sin sufrir algún ataque de hipotermia así que esperaremos que pase la tormenta.

Cuanto será eso?- Pregunto en un susurro Mila Rose.

Las tormentas pueden durar hasta semanas- Hablo Sun Sun.

No se preocupen- Dijo Tier sentándose en unas rocas, necesitaba transmitir confianza para que no se alteraran.

Fin del Flashback

Esperamos un día entero- Hablaba Apache.

Y como no se apaciguo la ventisca la Señora Harribel salió hoy temprano a buscar ayuda pero no regresaba por lo que nos preocupamos y la fuimos a buscar- Siguió Sun Sun.

Al encontrarla se veía así y cuando caminamos un poco encontramos esta cabaña- Termino Mila Rose.

La morena y la peli azul se miraron después de haber escuchado la historia de las muchachas- Lo mejor será que coman algo y descansen- Hablo la Shihōin- La tormenta seguramente pase hasta mañana.

No vamos a dejar a la Señora Harribel sola- Dijo Apache.

No se preocupen- Continuo la ojigris- Yo la cuidare hasta que ustedes regresen.

Vamos Apache- Intervino Mila Rose- La señora no querría que nos enfermáramos.

Debemos tener energías para poder cuidar de ella, además solo serán unos minutos- Termino Sun Sun.

Apache accedió a regañadientes, se sentía muy mal con todo lo que estaba pasando pues por su culpa la señora Harribel estaba en ese estado- Lo siento- Soltó en un susurro para luego salir con sus compañeras hasta la cocina de la cabaña.

Cuando ya todas se habían ido Soi Fong busco unas mantas y se dispuso a quitar la chamarra de la rubia, dejándola solo con la camisa térmica, usadas para mantener el calor corporal de los esquiadores, la arropo nuevamente y se sentó en una silla a su lado- Cuando tus amigas regresen te traeré algo de comer- Dejo en un susurro.

Soi- Hablo como pudo la morena.

No te esfuerces Tier- Se acercó a la muchacha para tomar la temperatura de su cuerpo dándose cuenta que la piel morena estaba por debajo de la temperatura estándar.

Gracias por cuidar de nosotras- Dijo en un susurro.

No te preocupes- Continuo con una pequeña sonrisa- Me alegra pensar que hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí o Yoruichi.

Copio la mueca de la ojigris y cerró los parpados pues los sentía pesado al igual que todo su cuerpo, los dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies los sentía entumecido producto del ataque de hipotermia que la había atacado, por ello fue fácil que cayera presa del cansancio.

Las demás ya están comiendo- Se escuchó a su espalda.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar repentinamente la voz de la de mirada dorada- Bien.

Yo me quedare a cuidarla- Ordeno.

No es necesario- Dijo sin verla.

Quieres quedarte con ella?- Pregunto alzando una ceja, esa rubia la estaba molestando y eso que ni la conocía, la razón?, pues era más que obvia… Tier Harribel era la competencia, era una de las rivales de Soi Fong en el campeonato Mundial, por eso estaba molesta, ósea por cual otra razón lo estaría?.

Les dije a Apache y las demás que la cuidaría- Continuo ahora viendo hacia su interlocutora- Solo tengo que esperar que coman y vengan hasta acá.

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación la cual estaba cerca de la puerta- Sabes que ella es una de las competidora?.

Se dio nuevamente la vuelta posando su mirada en la rubia que estaba durmiéndose- Lo sé- Suspiro.

Y porque la ayudas?.

No quiero dejar morir… a nadie más- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

La morena bajo su mirada recordando lo que entre sueños la ojigris decía y se arrepintió de haber montado aquella escena- Está bien- Continuo ante la mirada de Soi Fong- Para eso estoy aquí, no?- Sonrió- Yo te ayudare- Se acercó a la cama donde descansaba la rubia y le toco lo frente- Lo bueno es que no llegaron más tarde, con el grado de hipotermia que tiene lo podemos manejar, ve a buscarle comida, necesitamos que tenga energía.

Asintió a la orden, antes de salir completamente se detuvo en la puerta- Gracias Yoruichi- Se fue sin escuchar respuesta.

Sonrió- Bien Tier te quitare la ropa húmeda, tampoco quiero que deambules por la cabaña por haber muerto de hipotermia- Le quito la ropa que todavía le quedaba puesta, en todo el rato la mantuvo despierta pues era peligroso el que se quedara dormida y con un paño empezó a secar su cuerpo para luego arroparla nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente- Te digo que es zanahoria!- Gritaba Apache.

La zanahoria no sabe a yuca- Respondió con el mismo tono de voz Mila Rose.

Me doy cuenta que no tienen sentido del gusto- Sonrió Sun Sun, aunque no se le viera por la bufanda que tapaba su boca- Eso obviamente era lechuga.

…

…

Tienes una papa por lengua?- Hablo Apache.

En qué mundo eso puede ser lechuga- Secundo Mila Rose.

Detrás de las mujeres discutiendo llego la Fong mientras se sobaba la sien con los dedos de la mano derecha pues en la izquierda traía un bol.

La morena sonrió divertido por la escena- Puedo saber que paso?- Pregunto a la peli azul en cuanto llego a su lado.

Esas locas no hacen más que pelear.

Harribel todavía se encontraba despierta pues la morena no la había dejado dormir alegando que debía mantener los ojos abiertos, por ello podía escuchar la conversación de sus acompañantes, suspiro resignada, ellas nunca cambiarían.

A quien le dijiste loca?- Hablo Mila Rose después de haber escuchado como la llamaban- Ellas tal vez pero yo no.

Ja- Continuo Apache- Tú no estás loca- Recibió una sonrisa triunfal por parte de la mujer- Estas es chiflada.

Ante lo dicho Sun Sun soltó una risa por lo bajo- Y tú de que te ríes?- Continuo con los brazos cruzados la castaña- Al menos nosotras no tenemos el paladar destrozado.

Y antes que la peli verde pudiese decir algo la Shihōin tomo la palabra- Bien ya me divertí- Continuo ante la mirada de todas- Ahora cállense que Tier no está como para que anden gritando.

Las tres mujeres se miraron e hicieron caso a regañadientes- Como se encuentra?- Pregunto Apache.

No te preocupes- Hablo la morena- Esta fuera de peligro y ya se está recuperando- Sonrió para tranquilizar a las chicas- Denle de comer y después de unos minutos la dejan descansar.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong salieron de la habitación dejando así solas a las mujeres, ya la rubia estaba fuera de peligro y sus amigas estaban con ella, no podían dejarla en mejores manos, además de que todas ellas necesitaban descansar.

Después de haber alimentado a la morena se dispusieron a descansar-Oye Mila Rose- Hablo Apache desde el colchón en el que estaba acostada desde hace un rato.

Que quieres?- Se escuchó en la habitación.

Tú crees que la mujer esa quiera algo con la Fong?- Pregunto.

No tengo ni idea- Respondió- Aunque por las miradas que le lanzaba no dejo eso como posibilidad.

Y que tú piensas Sun Sun?- Pregunto ahora hacia la otra muchacha.

La desnudaba con la mirada así que yo creo que si- Hablo la de pelo verde- Que estás pensando?- Pregunto divertida.

Tienen sueño?- Respondió la pregunta con otra.

No- Dijeron las otras dos mujeres al unísono.

En la sala de la cabaña estaban la peli azul jugando con un portátil y la morena leyendo una revista o intentándolo pues a cada minuto se le escapaba un suspiro o resoplido de fastidio- Soi- Dijo en un suspiro- Estoy aburridísima.

Y que quieres que haga?- Hablo sin despegar la vista del juego.

Sonrió de forma coqueta- Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer- Dijo lentamente.

Se sonrojo un poco por el tono de voz con que Yoruichi lo dijo y más por sus propios pensamientos pero hablo lo más calmada que pudo- Como qué?- Pregunto curiosa sin todavía dejar de lado su juego, aunque ya no le estaba prestado atención.

Abrió la boca para responder cuando fue interrumpida- Hola chicas, que hacen?- Pregunto Apache sentándose junto a la peli azul en el mueble.

Que hacen aquí?- Hablo la morena con la venita de la sien palpitándole.

Pues no teníamos sueño, así que vinimos a hacer compañía- Dijo Mila Rose mientras tomaba el puesto libre al lado de la ojigris.

Y yo quiero torta- Término diciendo Sun Sun.

La Fong pauso el juego y miro hacia la de cabello verde- Yo no sé hacer torta.

No?- Dijeron las tres mujeres al unísono.

Pues vamos que te ensañamos- Agarro las manos de la ojigris, quien no le dio tiempo de decir nada, y se encaminaron a la cocina siendo seguidas por unas divertidas Mila Rose y Apache.

Ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal tener unos fantasmas en la casa- Hablo por lo bajo la morena cuando se vio sola en la sala.

Oh Yoruichi que bueno que llegas- Dijo Apache al ver a la morena pasar la puerta.

Necesitamos al juez- Continuo Mila Rose.

Así que siéntate y observar- Termino Sun Sun.

La Shihōin fingió una sonrisa mientras se iba a sentar en la silla que daba con la isla de la cocina sin mediar palabra alguna, se supone que esas tres deberían estar en la habitación durmiendo, jugando, ahorcándose, lo que sea, no en la planta baja fastidiando, tampoco es que debería molestarle el hecho de que estén allí, pero tenía algo que quería averiguar algo que sentía desde ayer y que no encontraba la respuesta.

Empezaron haciendo reconocimiento de todos los materiales, se dispusieron a sacar la harina de trigo con leudante, vainilla, huevo, leche, mantequilla y azúcar- Bien, Soi la torta que haremos será de principiante- Dijo Apache.

Aunque tengas el cabello corto lo mejor es recogerlo- Hablo Mila Rose mientras se acercaba a la ojigris con un moño en su mano, se colocó detrás de la muchacha y le agarro una cola de caballo- Listo ahora si podemos empezar- Sonrió.

Sun Sun coloco un bol en la mesa- Soi ven- Continuo al ya estar la Fong junto a ella- Lo que tienes que hacer es unir la mantequilla y la azúcar en una mezcla homogénea.

Hizo caso y comenzó echando en el bol lo que la muchacha le había dicho, trajo la batidora de mano y empezó a unirlo, Las chicas la iban ayudando a colocar los demás ingredientes explicándole como se debía hacer y cómo debía moverlo para que no se hiciera un completo desastre.

La Shihōin solo observaba todo lo que estaba pasando, ya no estaba sonriendo y tampoco sabía si podría fingirlo así que se cruzó de brazos a esperar la mendiga torta.

Las tres cómplices observaron de reojo a la morena y sonrieron entre ellas- Así no se hace Soi- Apache se acercó a la ojigris desde atrás- Déjame enseñarte como es- Coloco sus manos sobre las de la peli azul y empezó a llevar el control de la batidora para que esta entendiera el movimiento, por otra parte, lejana a cualquier cosa, Soi Fong no sintió la baja de temperatura que ocurrió en el ambiente pues sus pensamientos solo estaban en restregarle a la cara a Rangiku que sabía cocinar torta en cuanto llegara.

Mila Rose y Sun Sun Sonrieron nerviosas sin voltear hacia la morena pues la mirada que les regalaba no prometía nada bueno- A.. Apache cre.. creo que ya entendió- Hablo Sun Sun.

Como si quemara Apache soltó a Soi y se alejó lo más que pudo- Bi.. Bien continua así.

Saben- Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de las tres al escuchar la voz de la morena- Como vamos a tener suficiente tiempo aquí- Sonrió provocando ahora que sudaran frio- Me gustaría practicar.

Pe.. Pero- Se aclaró la garganta- Esta la tormenta así que no podemos salir con las tablas- Dijo Mila Rose tratando de liberarse de cualquier plan que allá pensado la Shihōin.

Si además la señora está mal- Secundo Sun Sun.

Debemos cuidarla- Termino Apache.

Yo no solo hago Snowboarding- Se levantó de la silla caminando hacia las mujeres quien en un auto reflejo retrocedieron hasta chocar contra la pared- Me gusta el boxeo- Y se trono los dedos mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan peculiar que prometía dolor por mucho tiempo.

Listo!- Rompió el _armonioso_ ambiente la Fong- Ya lo mezcle- Sonrió mostrando a las mujeres su obra de arte, para ser la primera vez, no cuenta los desastres hechos en su mansión, se veía prometedor.

Bien- Aprovechando el descuido de la morena, Apache se alejó hasta quedar detrás de la Fong- Vamos a esperar que se cocine- Agarro el envase y lo coloco en el horno que ya habían precalentado minutos atrás.

De igual forma Mila Rose y Sun Sun se alejaron, mejor dicho, huyeron de la de mirada dorada hasta la otra esquina de la habitación- Esperaremos unos 40 o 45minutos- Dijo la peli verde.

Y después esperaremos que se enfríe para probarlo- Continuo Mila Rose- Aunque con este frio que hace esa será la parte más rápida.

Regresamos luego- Dijeron al unísono, para las tres después desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Suspiro y miro a la peli azul- Entonces no sabes hacer torta?- Se sentó en el mesón al lado del horno.

Copio el gesto de la Shihōin y se sentó en el mesón frente a esta- Se podría decir que soy un desastre en la cocina.

Oh, eso quiere decir que tienes defectos- Miro hacia la ojigris.

Nunca dije que fuera perfecta.

Pero no te conocen por tener defectos.

Sabes- Alejo su vista de la dorada posándola en un punto hacia la nada- No tienes que hacer caso de todo lo que dice la tele.

Lo pensó un poco, después de todo era Yoruichi y siempre decía lo que pensaba- Tus padres- Hablo cautelosamente esperando la respuesta de la peli azul, desde la noche anterior no habían tocado el tema por lo que no sabía que tan delicado podría ser para la Fong.

Según las noticias- Sonrió tristemente- Mis padres murieron cuando una ventisca cayo de repente, pero- Poso sus ojos en la Shihōin- La verdad es que murieron por un fallo en el remonte, el dueño pago para que la verdad no fuera revelada y así no dejar mal su centro de esquí.

Se bajó de un salto para sentarse al lado de la peli azul, podía sentir el calor que emanaba y el embriagante olor que le impregnaba los sentidos, con su mano derecha agarro la mano izquierda de la Fong, algo en su interior quemaba su cuerpo, algo que conocía pero prefería ocultar, y la respuesta estaba frente suyo, pero se negaba a verlo- Le tienes rencor?- Pregunto en un susurro pues estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que se escuchara.

No- Dijo con el mismo tono de voz- Pues no me importa arruinar su lugar o algo por el estilo, tampoco es como si mis padres hubiesen sido mal puestos ante la sociedad- Giro su cabeza hacia la morena quien le regalo una sonrisa.

Eso está bien, no es bueno dejar residir rencor en nuestros corazones- Continuo- Y me estás diciendo que no eres perfecta- Termino riendo un poco, era más que obvio lo que sentía y su corazón le decía a gritos, aunque ella no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Oye!- Un ligero carmín adorno sus mejillas- No soy perfecta- Giro su cara lejos de la mirada dorada, esa mirada que la atravesaba como daga y que no la dejaba pensar correctamente.

Con su mano izquierda toco ligeramente el mentón de la ojigris para hacerla girar y que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse- Para mí si lo eres- Sonrió provocando que el pequeño sonrojo de la Fong cubriera toda su cara, le encantaba esa expresión, los sonrojos, los nervios hasta lo decidida que era, todo eso le provocaba una sensación agradable.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió por lo que la volvió a cerrar, ver a los ojos dorados se le había vuelto un imposible desde ayer, todavía no había pensado, analizado, o mejor dicho, digerido todo lo que ayer paso, su mente era un manojo de preguntas y dudas, pues aunque ella ya haya estado con otras personas, nunca fue por amor verdadero, por eso no sabía llevar esos sentimientos o al menos unos que se le asemejaran.

La morena bajo del mesón, algo en su cuerpo estaba haciendo que sintiera distintas sensaciones que no sabía manejar, los pulmones le escocían la espalda y sentía como la boca del estómago se le cerraba, miro hacia otro lado tratando de tomar aire fresco pues el olor a miel que hace rato impregnaba sus sentidos la estaban haciendo delirar, imaginar y querer sentir..- Que tal si llamamos a las chicas?, ellas deben de supervisar la torta no?- Dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

C..Claro- Dijo para luego bajarse del mesón y seguir a la morena, cuando esta se levantó de su lado sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago y su cuerpo recibió una baja de temperatura que le hizo sentir escalofríos, caminaron hasta la sala para posteriormente subir las escaleras y llegar hasta el cuarto donde Tier y las demás deberían estar.

Chicas!- Hablo un poco alto- Vayan a supervisar la torta!.

Ahg- Se dejó ver por la puerta a Apache- Si eres bullera mujer, déjanos dormir.

Te dijimos que serían como 40minutos- Apareció Mila Rose.

Apenas han pasado como 8minutos- Termino Sun Sun tras las mujeres.

Se cruzó de brazos- Yo no fui la de la grandiosa idea de hacer una torta así que bajan o bajan- Sonrió- Ustedes deciden.

Con esas dos opciones tan apetitosas-Hablo Sun Sun.

Preferimos bajar- Termino Mila Rose la oración.

Apache salió primero que las tres pues no quería quedarse de ultima y que la morena se vengara por lo de hace rato- Vieron que si le tiene ganas?- Hablo en un susurro a sus amigas.

Si no nos hubiésemos ido antes seguro nos mata- Dijo con el mismo tono de voz Mila Rose.

Bueno sobre todo a Apache- Sonrió Sun Sun.

Maldita- Vio a la peli verde.

Soi no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la cocina pues estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, primero el hecho de que ayer se besaron y no habían hablado de eso y ahora cada vez que estaba con la Shihōin su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía- Me gusta?-La posible respuesta la atormentaba, a lo largo de su vida había tenido muchas parejas y siempre eran ellas la que la incitaban a llegar a mas, sería algo nuevo el que la respuesta fuera un si- Estúpidas hormonas- Termino concluyendo pues seguir pensando la volvería loca.

Una detrás de otra todas pasaron la puerta que daba con la cocina- Huele bien- Dijo Apache al llegar.

Estoy segura que le falta menos de 20 minutos- Hablo Mila Rose.

Qué tal si jugamos algo mientras tanto?- Sonrió Sun Sun a lo que Mila Rose y Apache respondieron con una sonrisa cómplice.

Flashback

Bueno ya nos dimos cuenta que la mujer le tiene ganas- Después de salir huyendo de la cocina se encontraban en el cuarto donde Tier Harribel se recuperaba- Ahora tenemos que averiguar que tanto siente la Fong- Dijo Apache.

Muy buena la conclusión y todo pero- Continuo Mila Rose- Como piensas que haremos eso?

Las tres se quedaron pesando la respuesta a esa pregunta, Yoruichi se podía ver a simple vista que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle mucho los demás, pero Soi Fong era un caso aparte, pues la ojigris se veía como el tipo de persona que pensaba mucho el cómo actuar así que ponerla celosa iba a ser algo complicado y divertido de intentar.

Y si amarramos y violamos a la Shihōin?- Soltó Sun Sun.

…

…

Pero que mierdas pasa por tu cabeza pervertida?- Grito Apache.

Las tres callaron de repente al ver que Tier se removía en su cama- Cállate Apache vas a despertar a la señora- Dijo en un susurro Mila Rose.

Pero es que ella- Fue interrumpida por la voz de Yoruichi.

Chicas!, vayan a supervisar la torta!.

Fin del Flashback

La oportunidad venia en aquel juego _inocente_ \- Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

No quiero- Dijo secamente la morena.

Qué?- Exclamaron las tres por la repuesta, si el objetivo no jugaba no podrían hacer nada.

Yo no quiero jugar- Se sentó en la silla, coloco el codo en el mesón y su mentón en su palma.

Maldita Shihōin- Pensaba Apache, arruinaría sus planes antes de comenzarlo.

Qué tal si ustedes juegan?- Hablo Mila Rose con una sonrisa- Yo me quiero quedar con Yoruichi.

Sun Sun y Apache se miraron extrañadas y asintieron- Que tal si jugamos a las cartas?- Pregunto la peli verde.

Eh..- Salió de sus pensamientos la ojigris- Si juguemos.

Las tres se sentaron en el piso en una esquina de la cocina, ya tenían las cartas en mano y se dispusieron a jugar, Mila Rose se sentó junto a la morena y se le quedo viendo- Tengo monos en la cara?- Pregunto de mala gana Yoruichi.

Sonrió ante la pregunta- Shihōin tienes algo aquí- Apunto hacia su propia cara, en la mejilla.

La morena paso el pulgar por la zona- Listo?.

No, sigue allí- Volvió a apuntarse- Ven te ayudo.

Estaban jugando a algo raro cosa que no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo, toda su concentración estaba puesta en Yoruichi Shihōin- Soi Fong- Sonrió Sun Sun- Perdiste.

Jajaja- Rio Apache- Si no supiera que eres buena para ganar diría que estas distraída- Soltó con toda la doble intención.

Qué?, c..claro que no- Sonrió Nerviosa- Solo fue suerte, volvamos a jugar- Se mentalizo después de dos suspiro, cuando estaba en medio del juego subió su mirada, en el momento menos oportuno, allí estaba Mila Rose acariciándole la mejilla a Yoruichi, se levantó de golpe y camino fuera del lugar, justo ahora sentía la inmensa necesidad de tomar aire fresco pues sentía los pulmones pesado.

Ambas acompañantes de juego giraron hacia tras suyo rápidamente y vieron la escena, aunque no era la misma que vio Soi Fong pues ya Yoruichi no estaba junto a Mila Rose sino que tomaba rumbo tras la peli azul- Lo lograste?- Pregunto Apache.

Sonrió victoriosa- No viste el resultado?.

Creo que la torta ya está lista- Dijo Sun Sun levantándose mientras se acercaba al horno- Saquémosla y dejémosla enfriar.

Nuestro trabajo aquí ya termino- Recibió una sonrisa cómplice por parte de la peli verde y la morena.

Si, las dos se tenían ganas después de todo, solo tenía que existir el detonante para que se dieran cuenta y quien, o quienes, mejor que Apache, Sun Sun y Mila Rose?, las buenas obras siempre traen recompensas, no importa si estas son cansadas, agotadoras o, como esta, divertidas siempre son bien recibidas, no hay mejor forma de perder el tiempo que uniendo almas.

Continuara…

* * *

Ya me estoy empezando a impacientar.

Rangiku- Rodo los ojos- Ya te dije que pronto aparecerás.

Ja, pronto apareceré si claro- Mascullaba por lo bajo.

Suspiro cansada- Es tu culpa por no venir cuando te dije que íbamos a esquiar.

Soi- Lloriqueo- Es que iban a pasar la segunda parte de la maratón de moda.

Si ajá- Se cruzó de brazo, era hora de empezar a escuchar el por qué el maratón era tan importante.

Imagina si no lo hubiese visto… ahora no sabría cuál es la ropa en temporada y…


End file.
